Les profs
by Saharu-chan
Summary: Vous en rêviez? Nous l'avons fait! Ancient Sanctuary est votre nouvelle université! Laissez-vous tenter par un petit descriptif du personnel encadrant et enseignant. Ne vous en faîtes pas, ils ne mordent pas! Enfin pas tous du moins .. Et ôtez-moi cet air vicieux de vos regards enfin! C'est un établissement respectable ici! / / CV de nos chevaliers/ profs ... Numéro 11 : Shura.
1. Premier CV : Mû

Salut à toutes et à tous!

Aujourd'hui, je publie le premier volet d'une série de mini-drabbles qui sont issus des folies produites par une conversation entre Roseredhoney et moi-même. En effet, comme je refusais de réviser, nous avions commencé à imaginer ce que serait la vie sir les chevaliers du Zodiaque étaient nos professeurs... Entre gloussements et fou-rires, l'idée est restée quelque part dans mon petit cerveau de malade. Et finalement, je me suis dit, "Pourquoi pas?".  
Clairement, le but ici, c'est l'humour, il n'y a pas d'autres mots. Ca n'a absolument rien à voir avec mon registre et genre habituel. Je prends les infos de l'oeuvre originale, (manga et Anime), j'en fait une salade, j'appuie où ça fait mal et je m'amuse. J'espère que ce sera aussi le cas pour vous!

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages présents et cités appartiennent tous à Masami Kurumada.

**Première victime** : Mû! (Faisons simple.)

PS : Pour ceux et celles qui le lisent, oui je suis en retour pour Sanctuary's little collection. J'ai presque fini le One-shot de cette semaine, mais il ne me reste que des couples... complexes! Pauvre de moi! Ne vous inquiétez pas, je finis mes projets, c'est trop frustrant sinon!

Allez, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, faire des suggestions, etc...!

* * *

Bonjour et bienvenue à l'Académie Ancient Sanctuary ! Je suis votre guide en ces lieux, faites-moi confiance pour vous sentir pleinement épanouis et en toute sérénité ici !  
Comme beaucoup d'autres élèves avant vous, vous avez été séduits par les locaux superbes dans lesquels se tiendront vos cours, par ses résultats fabuleux en matière de diplômés (+ de 60% de réussite ! Sortez votre champomy, vous êtes à peine majeurs!), par son décor un peu ancien, et les échos absolument favorables qu'on vous a fait de ces lieux. Bien sûr, c'est évident. Quelle autre raison pourrait-il y avoir ? Vous leur avez écrite une lettre de motivation remplie d'étoiles et de papillons, et vous avez bossé comme des fous pour le test d'entrée ! Aujourd'hui, vous êtes pris(e)s, et ça y est, vous allez pouvoir montrer à vos parents à quel point oui, ils ont raison de claquer 10 000 euros par an ! Ah lala… C'est beau cette jeunesse, cette fraîcheur, ce…

STOP !

On arrête tout. Allez, ça suffit les bêtises, on est entre nous hein. La seule raison pour laquelle vous avez postulées Mesdemoiselles, c'est parce qu'en allant sur le site de cette école, vous avez vu qu'il était possible de consulter les photos de vos –peut-être – futurs professeurs. Haha, bande de coquines, vous croyez que je ne vous ai pas vues venir ? Une équipe enseignante pour une fois composée à 95% de mâles, ça fait rêver, n'est-ce pas ? Surtout quand on voit les spécimens qu'on peut y trouver. C'est que l'école encourage la diversité, les cultures multiples, le développement linguistique, tout ça, tout ça… C'est ce que vous avez bassiné à vos parents en tout cas.  
Alors, avouez tout, c'est le beau français qui vous a tapé dans l'œil ? Ou le mignon petit blond aux yeux fermés ? Oh de toute façon, je le saurais bien assez tôt. Et je vais même vous rendre un service… Que diriez-vous d'en savoir un peu plus sur vos merveilleux futurs enseignants ? Ça vous botte ? Oui ? Allez, mais c'est bien parce que c'est vous hein !  
Et la première qui me dénonce, j'irais dire à l'une de mes connaissances que vous avez maltraité son petit-frère. Vous savez courir vite ? Je l'espère pour vous en tout cas.

Sur ce, bonne découverte du corps enseignant ! (Non, pas du corps des enseignants ! Contenez-vous un peu tout de même ! Ces jeunes alors !)

* * *

Mû Ariès dit « L'Ermite dérangé. »

Origine : Tibétaine. Se revendique Atlante. Oui, oui. Ne dites rien, souriez, acquiescez. On a tous droit à son petit monde, non ?

Âge : 20 ans. (C'est pas beau ça ? Ils sont beaux, ils sont jeunes, ils ont passé leur concours suuuuuper rapidement, les doigts dans le nez, -enfin façon de parler, sinon c'est caca beurk- , et ils n'attendent plus que vous !)

Surnom : Mon agneau (réservé à son petit-ami, merci.), Fiston (privilège du directeur), Petit mouton. (Ensemble de l'équipe enseignante.)

Fonction : Professeur en mécanique, sidérurgie et éventuellement explication mystique en cas de difficulté majeure.

Signalement : - Cheveux parme. (Non, ne faites pas cette tête. Au vu de ce qui vous attend, ce cher garçon est un petit joueur, croyez-moi.)

-Absence notable de sourcils remplacés par des gommettes rondes et rouges. (Cessez de grimacer, les goûts et les couleurs, ça ne se discute pas, et n'allez pas lui dire que le rouge jure avec le mauve, son petit ami schizophrène peut vous trouver n'importe où et n'a pas forcément un grand sens de l'humour selon les jours.)

- Yeux verts trèèèès en amande. (Comment ça « Ben ouais, c'est un asiatique quoi ! ». Vous et vos stéréotypes alors !)

-Se balade constamment avec un gosse en tunique courte répondant au doux prénom de Kiki avec lequel il a vécu seul plusieurs années et... (MMm ? Mais, reposez ce téléphone voyons ! Les services sociaux n'y sont pour rien, et le gamin est très heureux !)

Tempérament : Professeur doux, gentil et relativement attentionné qui peut vous avoir par surprise le jour de l'examen. Plutôt patient, il saura se montrer prévenant, enfin, tant que la gamine multimilliardaire qui subventionne l'école ne lui demandera pas de vous bizuter. Si cela devait être le cas, hem… Eh bien prenez des cours supplémentaires d'Athlétisme ! Mais non voyons, il ne mord pas, à la rigueur, il vous chargera, mais rien de grave, je vous assure.  
Son physique androgyne risque de vous perturber quelque peu, et cela combiné à ses capacités de changement de voix risque de vous induire en erreur, mais il s'agit bel et bien d'un homme. Ne vous faites pas avoir, il est très à cheval sur sa virilité. Comme beaucoup de ses collègues, il prend de petites pilules, assorties à la couleur de ses cheveux, pour lutter contre ses tendances à se sentir le dernier élu d'un peuple disparu. Mais bon, au vu des autres professeurs, si vous vous arrêtez à ça hein… Non vraiment, M. Ariès est sans aucun doute l'un des professeurs les plus sains d'esprit que je connaisse.  
Il est également capable de réparer tout un tas de trucs vieux, moches, inutiles et d'expliquer plein de choses, comme par exemple, le 7ème sens ! Il le maîtrise, il vous en parle, il vous fait baver devant, il vous le montre. Vous l'apprendre ? Hahaha, cte bonne blague ! Allez, rendez-vous au partiel hein !

* * *

Voilà! Bon, comme c'est le premier, c'est un peu un galop d'essai! Mais si vous avez des suggestions pour Mû, je peux encore modifier et y ajouter vos idées.  
Par ailleurs, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de ce qui vous amuserait pour les autres personnages (je prévois au minimum les douze ors, Shion, Kanon, les 3 Juges, et éventuellement les Bronze/Divins.), donc, si vous avez des petits clins d'oeil ou des envies de taper un peu sur vos chéris... Il suffit de le dire! j'essaierai d'intégrer tout ça :)

Allez, à bientôt j'espère!  
Saharu-Chan.


	2. Second CV : Aldébaran

Bonjour à toutes et à tous.

Comme prévu, je reviens assez rapidement avec le second prof de la série : étant donné que ces drabbles sont assez courts, j'essaierai d'avoir un rythme de publication assez soutenu, histoire de ne pas perdre la motivation et l'imagination (les deux suivants sont déjà rédigés, donc ça part bien, je suis contente.) et aussi pour ne pas vous faire trop attendre.  
Et puis, j'ai aussi Sanctuary's little collection à terminer. Plus que deux couples, ça me fait bizarre... Bref!

Je vous remercie d'abord pour vos reviews et votre motivation! J'ai bien ri en lisant vos commentaires et j'ai été agréablement surprise par le succès de ces écrits qui sont un grand ramassis de méchanceté gratuite envers nos bébés ^^ Vous êtes des sadiques vous aussi! Mais vos idées m'amusent, j'essaierai de les glisser dans les C.V. à venir!

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

**Seconde victime :** Aldébaran. (Vous avez deviné, je suis l'ordre des maisons. Après, si j'ai plus d'inspiration, je peux varier pour certains personnages.)

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes : **

-Nocturnal : Merci tout d'abord de ta gentille review! Ensuite, j'ignorais ces détails que tu m'as appris sur la maladie de Saga alors merci également pour cela ^^ . Bon, j'espère que tu me pardonneras, mais je continuerai à parler de schizophrénie (ça me facilite un peu la tâche je l'avoue ^^), mais je n'oublierai pas de te faire une dédicace lorsque viendra le tour du jeune homme. Merci encore en tout cas ;)

-leia26 : Merci beaucoup! Ecoute, je vais chercher, à mon avis, tu ne seras pas la seule qui aimerait bien un cours particulier ;)

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous dis à très bientôt!

* * *

Bonjour à vous ! Alors, comment vous portez-vous ? Mmm ? Tiens, voilà qui est étrange, je vous trouve un petit peu moins enthousiaste que la première fois. Voyons, ne vous inquiétez pas tant, tout se passera très bien ! Nos profs sont dérangés mais pas méchants, je vous assure. Et puis tenez, le second professeur que je veux vous présenter, je suis sûre que vous allez l'adorer ! C'est probablement l'homme le plus sensé de toute l'université ! C'est merveilleux non ? Allez, allons-y gaiement ! (Non pas gayment ! Veuillez cesser tout de suite vos insinuations douteuses ! Ah mais !)

* * *

Aldébaran Taurus dit « Le tas de muscles au grand cœur ».

Origine : Brésilien. (Comment ça je viens de ruiner une vie entière de fantasmes ? Je n'y suis pour rien si vous ne vous vous renseigner pas un peu mieux sur votre type d'homme ! Ah mais !)

Âge : 20 ans. (Oui, oui, comme son collègue tibétain. Vous ne me croyez pas ? Ecoutez, vous faites comme vous voulez, débrouillez-vous avec ses 130 kilos de muscles hein.)

Surnom : Nounours (réservée à sa petite amie), Charal (ensemble du Corps enseignant.)

Fonction : Professeur d'Athlétisme, de musculation et éventuellement de toutes sortes de sports divers et variés allant de la cueillette de fleurs au tabassage de collègues. (Oui, il fait aussi du foot, mais rangez-moi ces regards entendus, ça n'a rien à voir avec ses origines !)

Signalement : -cheveux bruns et longs (Ne paniquez pas, tout va bien. Oui, la mode est aux cheveux démesurés dans le coin, mais vous trouverez bien deux, trois profs à la coupe à peu près normale… En… cherchant… bien… Bref ! Et que celui ou celle qui a dit « Plus c'est long, plus c'est bon ! » sorte de cette salle immédiatement ! Non mais alors !)

- Yeux : marrons, surplombés d'un large et unique sourcil superbement fourni. (Il s'en senti très seul dans sa pilosité jusqu'à l'arrivée du prof d'Anglais. Ah, le rapprochement par système pileux, ce grand farceur…)

-Repérable à plusieurs mètres grâce à sa fabuleuse musculature, et puis, avouez-le, vous ne rencontrez pas tous les jours des hommes aussi… carré n'est-ce pas ? Huhuhu... Hem, poursuivons.

Tempérament : Moooh, le gentil petit bisounours ! Eh oui, comme vous vous en doutiez si bien, entraînés que vous êtes grâce à cette quantité de films divers et variés à la mentalité parfois douteuse, cet homme si imposant, si effrayant est en vérité une âme douce, charitable, prêt à secourir la veuve, l'orphelin et le bichon qui va avec ! (Quoi « et l'homme ? ». Ben non, l'homme, il se démerde avec sa testostérone et son cosmos ! Non, je n'ai pas bu, merci je me sens très bien.)  
Bon, de nouveau, je suis au regret de vous informer qu'il a une légère tendance à s'intéresser aux enfants (il garde précieusement une fleur que lui a offerte une petite fille en tunique courte – ce grand fléau !- depuis plus d'un mois.) mais de façon tout à fait platonique. Du moins je l'espère pour vous, vu sa taille et son poids, si vous deviez lutter, je pense que vous partez perdant.

Il est en bonne relation avec à peu près tout le monde, bon vivant comme il est, tout le monde aime aller chez lui pour sa cuisine… sa compagnie ! Voilà oui, sa compagnie, et pour entendre les discours de sa charmante épouse italienne. M. Ariès est son meilleur ami, étant donné qu'il lui sert bien souvent de baby-sitter pour Kiki. Il a beaucoup de succès avec sa tenue ce petit, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Quoi d'autre… ? Ah oui, comme tout prof de sport qui se respecte, vous le ne verrez JA-MAIS en train de faire la moindre activité pendant ses cours. Il se contentera de rester les bras croisés sur son torse, à vous regarder vous démener pour soulever des poids de plusieurs kilos, ou vous tordre de douleur à ses pieds. Ben oui, on peut avoir un cœur d'artichaut et un fond de sadisme latent tout de même ! Parfois, vous le verrez peut-être en plein milieu d'un couloir, les bras tendus devant lui, et restant ainsi plusieurs heures d'affilée. Non, ce n'est pas grave, ne vous inquiétez pas, lui aussi se soigne contre ça, mais depuis que son collègue espagnol le charrie à coups de « Corrida Party ! », le pauvre homme se sent quelque peu… persécuté.

Une dernière chose : Oui, vous allez souffrir. Etant une montagne faite à 100% de muscles roulant des mécaniques, votre prof a oublié depuis longtemps que faire du sport demandait des efforts. Donc, au moment tragique où il vous demandera de faire 200 pompes pour vous échauffer, ne faites pas la grimace, il est on ne peut plus sérieux. Effectuez-les donc sans faire d'histoires, cela lui fera plaisir et cela vous évitera d'en recevoir le double en punition.

…

Mais enfin, ne tirez pas une tête pareille ! Ecoutez, si ça vous inquiète vraiment, enfilez une tunique courte, prenez un air niais au possible et offrez-lui une fleur. Avec un peu de chance, cela marchera sans doute ! Probabilité faible de réussite chez les hommes néanmoins, navrée messieurs. Brûlez votre cosmos, tel est mon conseil. Et arrêtez de vérifier, je n'ai pas de fièvre !

* * *

Voilà! Et que je tape, et que je tape sur nos pauvres chevaliers... C'est une vraie pignata en fait.  
J'espère que ça vous a plu! N'hésitez pas à me faire des suggestions, à me parler de détails sur lesquels vous voudriez que je les coince! Je ne pense pas à tout, alors c'est bien si je fais une salade avec vos idées ^^

A très bientôt et merci de m'avoie lue,

Saharu-Chan.


	3. Troisième CV : Kanon

Bonjour à toutes et à tous (?).

Me revoilà! Je vous avais dit que ça irait vite, après tout, ce sont vraiment de mini-drabbles remplis de bêtises plus grosses les unes que les autres. J'ai été agréablement surprise par votre engouement pour ma méchanceté, merci beaucoup, sincèrement, pour toutes vos reviews, ajouts en favoris/ follow (surtout quand vous me laissez un mot... ).  
Sans trop m'attarder donc, je vous envoie à la lecture!

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages présents, cités et sous-entendus appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

**Troisième victime :** Kanon

PS : Ma chère et tendre **Ta-chan** m'a aidé à trouver de nombreuses idées pour taper sur son personnage adoré. J'espère donc que tu aimerais ce coktail bien mélangé! Merci encore de tout ce que tu fais pour moi!

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

-Nocturnal : Ne t'en fais pas, il n'y aucun souci! Tant qu'on ne m'agresse pas et qu'on ne m'insulte pas, je n'ai aucune raison de rejeter tes propos, qui m'ont apporté un éclairage intéressant. Je t'en remercie encore, et surtout, merci de ne pas m'en tenir rigueur, je sais que c'est frustrant quand il s'agit d'un domaine que l'on connaît. Par ailleurs, merci pour tes compliments et tes encouragements!

-Leia26 : Merci encore! Je t'inscris pour l'option fleurs alors ;)

Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture!

* * *

Bonjour, bonjouuuur !

Mmm ? Quelle est cette baisse de régime tout à coup ? Voyons, vous êtes déjà déprimées alors que nous n'en sommes même pas au tiers du personnel enseignant ? Allons, haut les cœurs ! Aujourd'hui, je vous présente l'un de nos plus beaux professeurs, vous savez, l'un des jumeaux, vous avez dû voir leur photo côte à côté. Vous voyez de qui je parle ? Ah, là je vous retrouve ! Avec vos regards vifs, votre attention au maximum, votre bave aux lèvres et… Mais arrêtez enfin ! C'est dégoûtant !

Bon allez, je commence avant que vous ne me rendiez folle.

* * *

Kanon Gemini dit « Le mégalomane persécuté ».

Origine : Grecque. (… Alors là, je dis non, non, et non ! Remballez-moi ces regards _lourds_ de sous-entendus ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il s'envoie régulièrement en l'air avec le prof d'Anglais, qu'il a tendance à dormir chez lui presque tous les soirs et qu'ils mangent ensemble presque trois fois par jour que cela veut automatiquement dire qu'il est homosexuel. Non mais franchement. Vous carburez aux stéréotypes vous, non ? Ouvrez un peu votre esprit que diable !)

Âge : 28 ans. (Vous le traitez de vieux ? Hahahaha ! Si vous saviez… Pauvres mortelles.)

Surnom : « Enfoiré de dragon ! » (Réservé à son non-c'est-pas-mon-petit-ami-bordel !), « Sale teigne » (réservé à son jumeau), « Leviator » (réservé à son meilleur ami le prof de Biologie.)

Fonction : Professeur de manipulation… euh de Psychologie, pardon ! –autant pour moi, hahaha…hum.- Anime également l'option « La domination du monde, comment s'en soigner ? ».

Signalement : « -Kyhaaaaa ! » (Oui, l'élève hystérique possède ses propres qualificatifs pour décrire les jeunes hommes. En compagnie de son amant, il devient « Nyaaaaa ~ », et seul sous la douche « Gyaaaa ! ». Complexe, n'est-ce pas ? Bref.)

-Cheveux : bleus tirant légèrement sur le Turquoise descendant jusqu'aux cuisses. (Je vous avais bien dit que M. Taurus était un petit joueur, non ? Attendez, c'est une coiffure savamment travaillée ! Vous savez combien de pots de gel sont nécessaires pour ça ? Et de lotions de laque ? Tsss… Ces jeunes, aucune notion des efforts fournis !)

-Yeux : bleus comme un bel océan pacifique rempli de requins blancs carnivores dont il a récupéré le même rictus sadico-malsain.

-Voix grave et profonde à faire frémir un grand Pope vieux de 243 ans. (Mmm ? Ben oui quoi, 243 ans, ça vous pose un problème ?)

-Sourire colgate et haleine fraîche 24h/24. (Comment il fait ? Ah vous savez, les mystères des Sex-symbol…)

-Facilement repérable grâce à sa tendance à fuir la cantine de l'établissement en cas de fruits de mer, non sans avoir insulté le monde entier, son frère, ses collègues et en particulier le prof spécialiste de la faune sous-marine (Pourquoi ? Ma foi, tout le monde l'ignore.) , le tout à la vitesse de la lumière. (Comment ça j'exagère ? Que nenni, c'est la stricte vérité vous dis-je.)

Tempérament : Vous dites noir, il vous fera croire qu' « effectivement, noir est une couleur intéressante, toutefois, si l'on prend en compte la beauté de vos yeux, et la courbe actuelle du soleil associé au charme de son divin postérieur, ma foi, il est évident que selon le théorème de Sounion, la seule réponse évidente ne peut-être que blanc. N'est-ce pas ? Mais oui, mais oui, croyez-en mon expérience, et puis, après tout, vous êtes vraiment divine, on dirait une déesse. ! ». Euh donc… Vous avez répondu gris à la question, c'est ça ?  
Ses cours sont absolument fascinants, d'ailleurs, vous n'y comprenez strictement rien : il vous fera travailler des semaines entières sur un sujet, et vous tomberez sur un problème absolument sans rapport le jour de l'examen. Des plaintes ? Hahaha. Il fallait prendre des notes au lieu de reluquer son torse musclé (ou autre chose, bande de dévergondées !).

M. Gemini est un homme relativement sympathique, avec un sourire de tombeur et une légère tendance à revenir sur le fait qu'un jour il dominera la planète à grands coups de déluge et qu'il sera le commandant d'une armée de marina dans son armure de Dragon des Mers. Rien de grave, vous vous en doutez, lui aussi prends ses pilules pour se tranquilliser l'esprit.

Il n'a pas vraiment la langue dans sa poche (Hmm ? « Dans la bouche de son petit-copain plutôt… » Ça suffit ! D'où vient ce papier ?!), et c'est un très bon vivant qui vous fera probablement bien rire quand vous ne serez pas en train de baver.

Il a un soupçon de tendance à la manipulation, et un léger complexe d'infériorité par rapport à son cher frère avec lequel il entretient des rapports quelque peu conflictuels. En effet, il s'est retrouvé enfermé plusieurs jours d'affilée dans une grotte sombre, humide, et inondable à marée haute alors qu'il n'avait que quatorze ans. Son frère prétend que c'est une partie de cache-cache qui a mal tournée, mais le cadet ne semble absolument pas partager son point de vue. Le mystère est donc toujours entier. Depuis cette époque, il se prend pour un Dragon des mers et ne se déplace jamais sans son trident en menaçant le monde entier de son terrible courroux. (Oh allez quoi, on peut le comprendre, ça n'a pas dû être évident tout ça ! J'aimerais vous y voir vous !) Il serait donc judicieux pour vous de ne pas faire de commentaire lorsqu'il débarquera dans la salle de classe avec une tunique bleue miteuse et un pantalon qui a vu des jours meilleurs en pointant son arme vers vous. Tout est absolument normal.

Sa carrière militaire a été avortée relativement tôt, et de fait, il a dû se rabattre sur l'enseignement, mais ça n'a pas été évident. Il n'arrêtait pas de passer d'un établissement à l'autre, incapable de choisir s'il préférait enseigner en France ou en Grèce. Il a fait beaucoup d'infidélités à ses directeurs précédents, mais il a finalement décidé de se poser dans son pays natal. Toutefois, cela ne s'est pas fait sans mal : en effet, le professeur d'Anglais ainsi que ses deux meilleurs amis lui ont fait subir une forme de bizutage en règle relativement douloureux, sur lequel il n'a jamais voulu revenir pour une raison mystérieuse, mais depuis, on entend souvent des ragots au sujet de sa relation masochiste avec son amant.

Vous le trouverez rarement dans la salle des profs, mais plutôt sur un bureau en train de réviser ses langues vivantes avec le prof d'Anglais. (Mmm ? Salle B 138, ça va, je suis allée mater... euh vérifier pour vous !) Il faut dire que dans les premiers temps, il a été poursuivi sans relâche par quatre élèves relativement fatiguant, en plus d'un cinquième extrêmement teigneux qui refusait d'écouter son cours et qui pourtant semblait imiter ses camarades en le suivant partout. Comme il disait souvent lui-même « Ils auraient été capables de me suivre jusqu' en Enfer ces sales gosses ! ». Du coup, maintenant il rattrape le temps perdu en jouant aux secouristes avec M. Whyverne.

Mon dernier conseil : Ayez le cœur bien accroché, une tension pas trop délicate, une perfusion sanguine bien alimentée et tout devrait bien se passer ! (Quoi ? Ce que je vous ai raconté vous surprend? Pauvres de vous, si vous saviez…)

* * *

Voilà... Merci encore de votre fidélité et de votre gentillesse! J'espère que ça vous a plu.  
A très bientôt,  
Saharu-chan.


	4. Quatrième CV : Saga

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous!

Ce n'était pas sûr que je publie ce soir, ayant encaissé un échec personnel il y a quelques heures. Mais bon, ça me fait tellement plaisir de voir toutes vos gentilles et amusantes reviews que finalement, je ne veux pas vous priver de ce nouveau du fond du coeur pour votre soutien, je suis ravie que ces mini-CV vous plaisent! Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ce condensé de méchanceté vous amuserait autant, mais c'est une super surprise!

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

**Quatrième victime :** Saga

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

-Nocturnal : Merci de nouveau de ta fidélité, ta review m'a bien fait rire, et j'attends avec impatience ta réaction pour celle-ci ^^.

-Leia26: Ben écoute, je vais t'inscrire si tu veux! A toi de gérer au mieux pour ne pas devenir folle ;) Merci encore!

**Note :** Comme me l'a fait remarquer Nocturnal, Saga n'est pas à proprement parlé schizophrène, c'est un peu plus complexe que cela. Je vous renvoie à sa première review sur le CV de Mû pour de plus amples détails, toutefois, je garde ce nom de maladie, relativement générique, histoire de faire simple! Mais merci de m'avoir appris toutes ces choses ^^

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

Salut la Compagnie! Comment vous portez vous?  
Mmm? Allez quoi, haut les coeurs, je vous présente encore un prof canon, faites un effort! Il s'agit du second jumeau, et je vous assure que c'est un prof absolument hors du commun! ... Ah, je vois de nouveau la lueur de la curiosité dans vos grands yeux de biche effarouchée! Alors, on est parti? Allons y joyeusement!

* * *

Saga Gemini dit « Sa Sainteté incomprise ».

**Origine :** Grecque. (La première qui me parle de Twincest me copiera 1000 lignes pour demain ! Ah mais ! Et puis cessez de baver enfin, c'est inconvenant !)

**Âge :** 28 ans. (Et une minute d'avance sur son frère, il y tient. Hmm ? Des mèches grises ? Oh non, ce n'est pas à cause de l'âge, mais je vais y venir, ne paniquez pas.)

**Surnom :** « chéri » (réservé à M. Ariés), « sale psychopathe » (apanage de Kanon), « Sa sainteté bipolaire » (ensemble du corps enseignant.)

Fonction : Professeur de langues anciennes et de Grec moderne. Suit un module « La schizophrénie, comment la voir en amie ? ». (Que voulez-vous ? La génétique, il n'y a que ça de vrai ! Sacrée famille…)

**Signalement :** - M. Gemini aîné possède également sa propre série de couinements divers et variés qui lui sont spécifiques venant de son fanclub (et de toute autre personne prétendant de ne pas baver devant lui.) Cela va du « Maaaa ! » (en présence de son petit ami) au « Gniiiii » hystérique en cas de rencontre inattendue au détour d'un couloir.

-Cheveux : bleu foncé descendant jusqu'aux cuisses comme son cadet. (Il travaille lui aussi activement à l'économie de son pays en achetant du gel fixant et de la laque en masse. Une âme généreuse donc, comme vous pouvez le constater.)

-Yeux : bleu. En cas de colère accentuée, de dispute avec son bien-aimé, de panne de café dans la salle des profs, de rencontre intempestive avec son pseudo-beau-frère, ou éventuellement de bataille de craie dans sa classe, il peut passer en mode « pupille grise, œil rouge », et je vous conseillerai dès lors de vous méfier. (MMm ? Oh non, c'est juste le résultat d'un abus de mauvaises pilules combiné à un mauvais sommeil et à de fréquentes disputes avec ton cher petit frère. Rien de grave, promis.)

-Dépositaire du petit air supérieur avec léger sourire qui vous liquéfiera sur place. Haleine fraîche 24h/24, on est un jeune homme canon ou on ne l'est pas.

-Facilement repérable grâce à sa tendance à jouer les néons en fin de vie, passant ainsi du bleu au gris à toute vitesse. Vous voulez essayer ? Très bien, voici une technique : attraper une mèche de ses beaux cheveux soyeux (roooh !), tirez dessus, et observez le résultat ! Jour/nuit, jour/nuit, jour/nuit…

-A également hérité d'une voix horriblement rauque et sensuel, tout comme son cadet. Mesdemoiselles, préparez-vous à la pâmoison !

**Tempérament :** M. Gémini est un modèle de droiture, et de professeur absolument charmant, attentif, drôle et intelligent. Vous vous mettrez à terre pour l'entendre vous dire des mots doux en Grec ancien ou vous parlez de sa vie antérieure où il était Grand Pope. (Souriez, acquiescez, de toute façon, vous vous fichez de ce qu'il raconte, ce qui compte, c'est qu'il est smexyyy !)

Ses rares sourires vous transformeront en caramel fondu, ce qui lui permettra de vous coller des exercices extrêmement difficiles au point que vous aurez l'impression que vos cinq sens se sont fait la malle, et que vous n'êtes rien de plus qu'une loque qui ne mérite pas de fouler le même sol que lui.

-Légère tendance à l'exhibitionnisme (Rangez-moi ces appareils photo tout de suite ! Bande de dévergondées !) Légère seulement en effet, puisqu'il se contente à présent de se balader torse-nu de temps à autre. A une époque, il est entré dans sa salle pour faire cours complètement nu, ça a fait un de ces scandales… (Quoi ? La salle des archives ? Mais pourquoi vous… ? Ah non ! Non, non, non et non ! Contenez-vous, flûte à la fin !)

-Souffre de schizophrénie : s'il vire au gris, appelez le Arlés (prénom de son ami imaginaire psychopathe) ou bien Sa Majesté le temps que ça lui passe, ou encore, lancez-lui sa peluche en forme de mouton violet (version collector). Si vous êtes chanceux, il redeviendra votre prof adoré dans les minutes suivantes. Sinon, hem… Préparez-vous à passer une heure de cours trèèèès longue et trèèès douloureuse.  
De fait, M. Gemini est un prof alternant entre douceur angélique et sadisme exacerbé. Aussi, à part prier pour tomber sur un bon jour, j'ignore complètement ce qui vous sauvera lorsqu' adviendra la période des partiels. Par ailleurs, il est d'une relative mauvaise foi, alors pour les corrections… Bon courage hein !

-Quelques difficultés notoires à s'entendre avec son petit frère. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, il prétend que l'enfermement du cadet dans cette grotte sordide est le fruit d'une partie de cache-cache qui aurait mal-tournée. Il est également en conflit permanent avec ce qui lui sert de « beau-frère ». Nous pouvons également supposer qu'il y a tension entre les langues anciennes et vivantes (peut-être ? Ou peut-être que M. Gémini aîné n'apprécie pas que le prof d' Anglais ait la langue aussi "vivante" avec son cadet. A voir... Je médite encore là dessus!)

-On peut également remarquer qu'il partage lui aussi un certain penchant pour les jeunes gens (il est amoureux de son petit-ami depuis les 7 ans de ce dernier tout de même… Oui, comme vous dites, c'est romantique… Euh mais non ! Vous divaguez, c'est affreusement glauque !), mais depuis qu'ils sont ensemble, ça va mieux de ce côté-là.

-M. Gemini a parfois du mal à s'entendre avec ses collègues depuis qu'il a tenté d'obtenir la place de directeur en assommant son supérieur et en se faisant passer pour lui. Non, ce n'est pas la différence de taille ou de couleur de cheveux qui a alerté ses amis, mais bien le hurlement de terreur qu'il a poussé lorsque le petit ami du directeur a voulu se montrer un peu trop entreprenant. (Le pauvre n'avait pas remarqué la supercherie !)

Bref ! Un prof plutôt gentil, que vous aimerez dès les premières minutes, en espérant qu'il suive bien ses traitements. S'il se remet à se croire Grand-Pope et à poursuivre son collègue de Philosophie avec le prof d'Espagnol et le prof de Littérature pour jouer à « ATHENA EXCLAMATION ! » dans les couloirs (Jeu très particulier réservé au personnel enseignant. Ne cherchez pas à comprendre, vous ne le POUVEZ pas.), criez-lui « Kanon ! » ou bien « Ayoros ! ». Cela devrait soit le calmer, soit le rendre encore plus fou. Mmm ? Moui, c'est un peu quitte ou double. Amusez-vous bien hein ! Et tous mes vœux de courage sont avec vous!

* * *

Voilà, nouveau condensé de méchanceté! J'aime bien Saga mais il a un casier assez chargé le bonhomme... J'ai ptêt même été trop gentille... A voir...

En tout cas, j'ai hâte d'avoir votre opinion!  
A bientôt, Saharu-Chan.


	5. Cinquième CV : DeathMask

Bonjour à toutes et à tous!

J'ai bien failli ne pas avoir le temps de publier avant de m'absenter une semaine, mais finalement j'y suis parvenue, alors cela me fait plaisir. Voilà donc le cinquième volet de cette série de C.V! Je vous remercie du fond du coeur pour votre soutien, vos reviews et votre bonne humeur qui fait plaisir à lire! C'est d'un grand soutien, alors sincèrement, c'est ma plus belle récompense!  
**Hemere**si jamais tu lis ces mots, je suis désolée, j'avais dit que j'attendrais pour que tu aies le temps de lire les chapitres un par un, mais comme je vais partir, je voulais publier avant mon départ. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas ;)

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

**Cinquième victime** : DeathMask.

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

-hinata-lou : Ne t'en fais pas, je suis la première à demander aux lecteurs de donner leur avis, tu as donc parfaitement le droit de l'exprimer. Je suis bien désolée que cela ne te plaise pas, mais je respecte ton opinion. Néanmoins, ce qui m'a plus surpris, c'est que tu dis aimer mon style pour d'autres fictions et, (à moins que tu aies un autre pseudo, ce qui est tout à fait possible alors je ne m'avance pas ^^), tu ne m'as guère fait part de ton avis sur celles-ci! C'est dommage car si tu les aimes bien, cela me ferait plaisir d'avoir ton avis! Enfin en tout cas, n'hésite pas à t'exprimer, je suis ouverte d'esprit et attentive aux remarques que l'on me fait.

-leia26 : Merci beaucoup de ta fidélité!

-Nocturnal : Merci pour cette review ;) Elle m'a fait sourire, effectivement, ta lampe n'aura jamais plus le même visage! De rien pour la note, je t'avais dit que je le ferais, et c'était une remarque intéressante!

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

Bonjour, bonjour ! Comment vous portez-vous ? Bien j'espère, car aujourd'hui, je vais faire appel à toute votre compréhension envers le genre humain et sa diversité. Ne faites pas cette tête voyons, ce n'est pas… Enfin si, c'est grave, mais je vous assure que vous vous en remettrez ! Enfin du moins je l'espère je dirais… Néanmoins, je demanderais aux plus sensibles d'entre vous de bien vouloir s'éloigner le temps que je vous décrive votre cinquième professeur. C'est bon, tout le monde a le cœur bien accroché ? Alors c'est parti !

* * *

Angelo Cancer dit « le Sadique Sanglant ».

**Origine :** Italien. (Oui, oui, il parle avec les mains, il tue avec les mains, il… Mmm ? Mais ne faites pas cette tête voyons ! Je plaisante ! Enfin peut-être…)

**Âge :** 23 ans. (Disons que ça pourrait être relativement crédible s'il n'avait pas fait un ou deux ans de prison avant, et un bon séjour en asile aussi. En tant que patient, oui, bien sûr, pourquoi ?)

**Surnom :** « Crabi » (réservé à son petit ami), « le taré » (ensemble du corps enseignant), « DeathMask » (trouvé par les élèves.)

**Fonction** : Professeur d'Italien, option insultes diverses et variées très imagées. Enseigne également l'histoire des Enfers car, comme il dit, le Puits des Morts, c'est presque chez lui ! (Sourire sadique à l'appui.) De temps à autre, il s'occupe aussi de l'option cuisine (et le premier qui me parle de pâtes ou de pizza se prendra une craie dans la figure. Stupides stéréotypes !)

**Signalement :** - Repérable assez facilement aux hurlements de terreur qui peuvent accompagner son sillage (généralement, les élèves iront toujours dans le sens inverse au sien…), ou alors, grâce aux bruits issus de raisons beaucoup moins avouables lorsqu'il se trouve en compagnie de son petit ami au détour d'un couloir. (Comment ? Aller dans une salle de classe ? Hahaha, la pudeur c'est pour les faibles !) Il s'agit probablement du couple le moins discret de l'université, dont la… hum… « légère » tendance à l'exhibitionnisme les rapproche fortement de M. Gemini aîné, qui se sent moins seul ainsi.

-Cheveux : Autrefois blancs, aujourd'hui sont d'un bleu électrique, résultat d'un pari perdu au cours d'une partie de carte entre lui, son petit-ami et leur meilleur ami le Prof d'Espagnol. ( Vous remarquerez que ce dernier se trouve dans toutes les embrouilles hein !) Mais finalement, le résultat n'est pas si mal, puisqu'il a gardé cette couleur, et puis de toute façon, au milieu de ses collègues, il passe relativement inaperçu hein…

-Yeux : bleus… Peut-être. C'est à vérifier. Pour être honnête, son air de psychopathe est tel qu'on a rarement envie de soutenir son regard bien longtemps. Je fais donc une spéculation pure et simple, car même moi, je n'ose pas insister.

-Possède le rire le plus sadique de l'université (oui, même plus sinistre que celui de Messieurs Gemini ainé et cadet), à faire trembler les morts eux-mêmes. S'il se met à rire de cette façon en vous regardant, je vous en supplie… Courrez, ne vous arrêtez surtout pas, et par-dessus tout, ne dîtes jamais que vous me connaissez. (MMm ? Oui, je suis courageuse mais pas téméraire.)

-Comme tout bon jeune homme venant du Sud, il a tendance à s'agiter dans tous les sens quand il parle, au risque parfois d'éborgner ce qui passe aux alentours, il ne sera donc pas difficile pour vous de le retrouver. Mais de toute façon, je ne vois pas vraiment ce qui pourrait vous pousser à le chercher en dehors des heures de cours, à part un masochisme certain.

**Tempérament :** -Hem… Vous êtes Suédois ? Non ? Espagnol ? Non plus ? Androgyne peut-être… ? Ca non plus ? Bon écoutez, faites un effort aussi ! Bon eh bien, comment résumer ça ? Si vous n'êtes rien de ce que je viens de citer, ma foi… Baissez le nez, taisez-vous et attendez que le cours se termine en priant pour que votre tête lui revienne relativement sympathiquement. (Peu d'espoir de réussite mais on ne sait jamais, sur un malentendu ça peut marcher…).

-Grande tendance à bizuter les Japonais et les Chinois pour une raison assez inexplicable. Si vous êtes de cette origine, planquez-vous derrière vos livres et prenez un pseudo. Et si en plus vous avez le malheur d'être une fille… Machiste comme il est, la seule solution, c'est de pleurer, mais il n'y aucune garantie que ça marche, ça aurait sans doute peut-être même tendance à le faire rire donc bon… Mettez-vous au yoga…

-Je ne vous mentirai pas, M. Cancer est connu pour son sadisme exacerbé, à la limite du tolérable, et il n'a absolument aucune considération pour ses élèves. Il fait son cours (ou plutôt, il jure grossièrement dans sa langue), vous suivez, tant mieux, vous n'y arrivez pas ? Hahaha ! On se marrera à l'examen ! De toute façon, aucune de vos têtes ne lui reviendra et s'il pouvait les coller sur un mur et taper dessus, j'ai l'étrange conviction qu'il le ferait. Un sixième sens ? Non plutôt un septième à ce stade. (Pardon ? Oui, l'Italien est une matière obligatoire, pourquoi ?)

-En rendant les copies, il vous gratifiera tous, sans exceptions, d'un commentaire bien senti devant toute la classe, visant à vous rappeler que vous êtes une loque, qu'il déteste les gamins et que de toute façon, il vous écrasera tous. Il vous fera également passer au tableau de loooongues et redoutables minutes devant vos camarades dans le but de vous humi… de vous faire progresser ! (Un mouchoir ? Oui, voilà, tenez.) Mais si jamais le directeur venait à passer, il deviendra tout à coup fortement sympathique et dévoué. Oui, c'est une de ses autres qualités : ses talents d'acteur et sa formidable capacité à retourner sa veste. On pourrait presque l'admirer pour cela…

-Moyenne envisageable à l'année ? Vous êtes sur(e)s de vouloir savoir ça ? Euh… Je dirais 8-9… Pour les bilingues, oui. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, on s'habitue, et bientôt, vous en rigolerez ! (Dans cinq, six ans… Après quelques années de thérapie… Et des médicaments… Peut-être…)

-La salle de classe est assez morbide, la déco a été « faite par ses propres mains » comme il dit, ce qui n'est pas pour nous rassurer, et il est interdit d'y toucher sous peines de violentes (et je pèse mes mots) représailles.

-Il a également une légère tendance à la mutilation des copies, alors si vous avez la chance de récupérer la vôtre en un seul morceau, vous êtes soit un privilégié, soit béni des Dieux ! Il fume également comme un pompier et sent en permanence le tabac et le café, ce qui explique peut-être son comportement toujours agité et sa tendance à hurler pour s'exprimer. Mais bon, à ce stade, on ne cherche même plus de raisons, n'est-ce pas ?  
Donc avec tout ça… Ecoutez, la seule chose que je peux vous conseiller, c'est de demander à vos ami(e)s de vous insulter tout l'été sans pitié pour vous préparer à la rentrée. Disons que ce seront vos devoirs de vacances, voilà ! Allez, je vous laisse, c'est l'heure de ma thérapie…

* * *

Voilà, voilà... Je pense que j'aurais largement pu faire pire, mais là je ne suis pas en état ^^  
Je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances, et donc je reviens dans un peu plus d'une semaine. Je vais profiter de ces quelques jours pour puiser de l'inspiration.

A bientôt,Saharu-Chan.


	6. Sixième CV : Aiolia

Bonjour à toutes et à tous.

Je suis de retour de vacances, et je tente tant bien que mal de rattraper mon retard en matière de lecture de fictions et de reviews également. Malheureusement pour moi, j'ai appris de mauvaises nouvelles, et mon moral n'est guère au beau fixe (Ce qui me complique donc la tâche pour cette série de CV, qui sont supposées être 100% humoristiques. Difficile d'écrire de quoi faire rire lorsque l'on a envie de pleurer hein!  
Enfin bon, je ne suis pas là pour me plaindre, juste pour vous demander d'être indulgent(e)s pour les temps de publication.

Je vous remercie pour vos reviews! Je suis très touchée par l'engouement que vous témoignez pour ces petits écrits, il n'y a pas de meilleure façon de me motiver, même si quelques ajouts en favoris/follows sans la moindre review me laissent toujours un arrière-goût extrêmement désagréable. Enfin bref!

Je suis en retard pour les réponses à vos reviews, je vais m'y atteler dès ce soir, pardonnez-moi!

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

**Sixième victime** : Aiolia.

Sur ce, bonne lecture, merci de votre soutien, vous êtes formidables!

* * *

Bonjour!  
Hola, que se passe-t-il? Je vous sens quelque peu... deprimés, ou attérés par ce que je vous ai dit sur M. Cancer. Oui bon, je peux comprendre, c'est tout à fait justifié, mais tout de même, vous n'allez pas abandonner maintenant! Des tas de perspectives s'offrent encore à vous! Allez, hauts les coeurs! J'ai un monsieur très sympathique et super dynamique à vous présenter! Ca vous va? Oui? Allez, c'est parti!

* * *

Aiolia Leo dit « Le petit chat teigneux »

**Origine :** Grecque. (Je vous arrête tout de suite, il est hétéro, casé, et fier de l'être. Remballez-moi ces sourires entendus, l'origine ne fait pas le Saint, ah mais !)

**Âge :** 20 ans. (Et déjà marié ! C'est un jeune homme en avance sur son temps avec pas mal de valeurs traditionnelles. Si, si, pas de sexe avant le mariage. Eh oui, la classe.)

**Surnom :** « Chéri » (pour sa charmante épouse), « chaton » (octroyé par son aîné), « Mufasa » (de la part du prof de Bio), « Le Roi Lion » (ensemble du corps enseignant.)

**Fonction :** Professeur de Physique-Chimie, spécialisé dans l'étude des rayons lumineux. Anime l'option « Être un mâle dominant, un art de vivre. » (Que voulez-vous ? Il s'est senti quelque peu isolé en tant qu'hétéro. Oh, il n'a rien contre eux attention, il les adore, mais tout de même, ça lui pèse un peu par moment…)

**Signalement :** -Repérable facilement à sa tendance à hurler « Lighteniiiiing…. PLASMA ! » lorsqu' il allume la lumière dans sa salle de classe. (Oui, lui aussi a eu quelques soucis dans sa jeunesse, mais que voulez-vous que j'y fasse ?)

-Cheveux : châtains, bouclés et assez courts. Une coiffure relativement classique en fait, si on compare avec ses collègues. (Mmm ? Mais enfin, vous n'avez pas été choqués par les coiffures précédentes au point de vous agenouiller devant lui ! Non parce qu'avec ce qui vous attend…)

-Yeux : Vert. (Une jolie couleur en fait, il est juste regrettable qu'avec des sourcils aussi épais, il ait la désagréable habitude de les avoir toujours froncés. Ouais, ok, ça lui donne une expression hyper virile mais moi, un prof qui a toujours l'air de boire du vinaigre par petites gorgées, ça me crispe.)

-Seul être que je connaisse capable de ronronner au sens littéral du terme dès qu'on lui parle de vitesse de la lumière. D'ailleurs, ne soyez pas surpris, mais il lui arrivera souvent de se vanter au beau milieu du cours, en affirmant qu'il est capable de courir à cette vitesse. Oui, oui, je sais, encore un qui n'est pas tranquille dans sa tête mais bon, des enseignants dignes de ce nom, ça ne court pas non plus les pavés d'Athènes hein, alors hein… Souriez, acquiescez, et surtout… Admirez-le ! Il adore ça, son ego n'y résistera pas, croyez-moi !

**Tempérament :** - M. Leo est probablement, en toute sincérité, l'un des professeurs les plus gentils que vous pouvez avoir. Bon, certes, je vous dis cela en comparaison de ses collègues, ce qui n'est donc pas forcément une bonne référence mais bon… On fait comme on peut, et puis de toute façon, je SAIS que vous n'avez pas choisi cette université pour les qualités pédagogiques des professeurs. Vous ne m'aurez pas.

-Il est plutôt du genre impatient, et il ramassera vos copies plus vite que son ombre, oubliant parfois que vous n'avez votre sujet que depuis cinq minutes (montre en main). Des protestations ? Ecoutez, travaillez à la vitesse du son, mince à la fin ! On ne finira jamais le programme à ce rythme ! (Hein ? Oui, oui, il y a un programme, mais il parle tellement vite que je n'ai jamais su en quoi il consistait.)

-Il possède également un petit côté joueur. En effet, un jour, un élève lui a jeté par accident une boulette de papier (il visait la poubelle initialement) alors que M. Leo dictait le titre de son cours du jour. Eh bien notre cher professeur a passé le reste de l'heure à s'amuser avec cette fichue boulette, nous oubliant ainsi totalement, et rigolant tout seul comme un psychopathe. D'ailleurs, si un jour vous entrez en possession du contenu de ce cours… Je l'attends toujours, ce serait sympa de m'aider.

-M. Leo est un homme assez entier (ôtez-moi ces sourires graveleux, je ne parle pas de ça enfin !). Il est donc du genre obtus, à la limite du borné, et part parfois au quart de tour sans écouter le reste de votre phrase. (Les exposés, quel enfer…). Il a donc parfois du mal à changer d'avis une fois qu'il est persuadé d'avoir raison, frôlant par moment allégrement la mauvaise foi la plus absolue. Il est ainsi resté persuadé que le directeur n'avait pas changé après la tentative de prise de pouvoir de M. Gemini, affirmant à qui voulait bien l'entendre qu'il n'était pas homme à se tromper. Et puis il a soudainement retourné sa veste en affirmant qu'il connaissait toute la vérité depuis le début après que la généreuse gamine pourrie gâtée qui donne des fonds à l'université lui ait soit disant montré le droit chemin. (Mmm ? Oui, on peut dire qu'il ne manque pas de culot, je suis bien d'accord avec vous !)

-Il est complètement obsédé par son frère (Non, pas dans ce sens-là !), et il vous en rebattra probablement les oreilles quinze fois par cours, alliant discours fervents sur la fraternité et discussions passionnantes sur leur musculature d'hommes virils. Oui, je vous l'accorde, il est un peu l'incarnation pure et dure du jeune homme extrêmement musclé, macho, costaud qui n'a pas grand-chose dans le ciboulot. Il est gentil oui mais bon… Il n'a pas inventé l'eau tiède dira-t-on. Enfin, il a réussi à être prof d'une matière pas franchement sympathique alors on va supposer qu'il cache juste bien son jeu hein !  
Néanmoins, vous apprécierez son dévouement à toute épreuve et surtout, ses sujets de partiel relativement simples et plutôt ludiques !

-Il a une dent contre M. Gemini aîné pour une raison assez obscure. Je crois que ce dernier a essayé de draguer le cher grand-frère de M. Leo, (ah, la jeunesse…) seulement l'histoire a mal fini, et le professeur de langues anciennes aurait par la suite profité de sa « prise de pouvoir » pour provoquer une dispute conséquente entre le professeur d'Espagnol et son grand-frère, qui a bien failli se terminer en lutte sanglante. Mais les choses se sont finalement arrangées, sans que M. Leo n'arrive à passer à autre chose malheureusement. Rancunier ce petit…

Bref, mon dernier conseil : Adulez-le, admirez-le, louez-le, faites du bien à son ego ! C'est l'un des seuls qui vous le rendra après tout, alors profitez-en bien !

* * *

Voilà, sixième CV achevé. Ca n'a pas été simple. Celui de Shaka est déjà en cours, j'essaie de travailler quand j'ai le moral pour que ça reste amusant pour vous!

Merci de m'avoir lue,  
Saharu-Chan.


	7. Septième CV : Shaka

Bonjour à toutes et à tous.

Me voilà de retour pour un nouveau C.V. Désolée d'avoir pris un peu plus de temps que d'habitude, j'essaie de faire de mon mieux pour continuer à avoir la pêche et à écrire des choses qui à défaut de vous faire rire, vous feront sourire! Je traverse une période assez compliqué, mais rien de grave, alors je me remets en selle de mon mieux!  
J'avoue avoir été plus "sympa" avec Aiolia, pour la simple raison qu'étant un personnage (à peu prèèès) équilibré et relativement... plat (désolée), il m'est quelque peu indifférent, j'ai donc eu plus de mal à lui taper dessus. Mais avec Shaka, nous revoilà dans du sérieux, parce qu'il en tient une sacrée couche celui-là!

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

**Septième victime** : Shaka.

Je remercie Leia26 pour sa fidélité et sa gentillesse!

Sur ce, merci encore pour vos encouragements, j'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde, n'hésitez pas à me le dire sinon!  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

Bonjour à vous ! Alors, comment vous portez-vous cette semaine ? Ah, je vous trouve plus en forme que la dernière fois ! C'est bien, je vois que M. Leo a une influence formidable sur vous ! C'est une excellente chose. Je suis ravie ! Je vais donc pouvoir vous présenter un nouveau professeur en toute liberté ! Et pour celui-ci, il faut avoir le cerveau bien accroché, croyez-moi.  
Allez, c'est parti pour un nouveau tour d'horizon !

* * *

Shaka Virgo dit « le Hippy en sari. »

**Origine :** Indienne. (Non, je vous jure que ce n'est pas une plaisanterie, je ne me permettrai pas de me moquer de vous. Ecoutez, je sais que c'est étrange, je ne suis pas championne en génétique mais même moi j'ai compris qu'il y avait un souci. Seulement, vous n'avez pas envie de lui signaler. Non. Je vous assure, vous ne voulez pas aller lui en parler. N'insistez pas. Et rangez-moi cet exemplaire du Kâma-Sûtra et vos sourires lubriques par la même occasion.)

**Âge** : 20 ans. (Je sais, lui non plus ne les fait pas, mais de toute façon, il est tellement au-dessus de toutes ces questions purement matérielles et bassement humaines que ça finira par vous paraître normal à vous aussi.)

**Surnom :** … (Non, pas la peine, je refuse de vous donner celui que lui donne son petit-ami. Non j'ai dit ! Rien à faire, je ne céderai pas. Je tiens à la vie, flûte à la fin !). « Little Bouddha » (ensemble du corps enseignant), « Sale coincé du Sari » (élégamment accordé par les profs de Biologie et de Psychologie.)

**Fonction** : Professeur de Philosophie. S'occupe également des cours de méditation et de relaxation (au cours desquels vous serez plus occupé à essayer de deviner , comme beaucoup d'élèves avant vous, si oui ou non il porte un caleçon sous ses fichus saris.)

**Signalement** : -Autant vous prévenir tout de suite, vous aurez la trouille la première fois que vous le croiserez dans les couloirs. Si, je vous assure, un homme qui flotte littéralement à plusieurs mètres au-dessus du sol en position du lotus… Ça surprend toujours beaucoup au début. Par ailleurs, sachez qu'il sera toujours pieds nus, mais ce n'est pas grave, de toute façon, il refuse de « fouler le même sol que vous pauvres mortels ignorants. » Donc vous ne verrez jamais de saleté sous ses beaux petons tous blancs.

-Cheveux : Blond, longs jusqu'à mi-cuisses, avec une petite frange agrémentée d'une petite mèche friponne sur le front. (Je vous l'avais bien dit qu'il y avait des coiffures complètement inattendues ici, pas la peine de me regarder ainsi.)

-Yeux : … Fermés. (Ben quoi ? Ah pardon oui, bleu ciel. Vraiment très, très, très bleu quoi. Et non, je ne bave pas, ce n'est pas vrai.)

-Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, porte des saris, plus ou moins ajustés. Jamais de vêtements normaux, ce qui mène nos cerveaux dérangés à toutes sortes de suppositions. Mais cela lui a également values de nombreuses réflexions désagréables, surtout qu'ils sont généralement faits avec des couleurs vives. C'est pourquoi, je vous prie de bien vous souvenir que s'en prendre à lui, c'est courir le risque de vous faire bouffer tout cru par son brûlant compagnon. Et croyez-moi… Vous n'en avez pas envie.

**Tempérament :** - M. Virgo est l'incarnation même du calme et de la sérénité en toutes circonstances. Tranquillement assis en position du lotus sur son bureau (dans cette même forme de fleur, tout à fait oui.), il vous fera son cours d'un ton calme et posé, sans tenir compte de vos vaines tentatives pour voir sous son sari. (De toute façon, avec les yeux fermés hein…). Si cela vous semblera plutôt agréable, vous aurez également rapidement envie de dormir. Ben oui quoi, une voix avec ZERO variation, c'est fatiguant à force. Néanmoins… méfiez-vous de l'eau qui dort. Sans même s'énerver, cet homme est capable d'être encore plus effrayant que M. Cancer auquel on aurait raconté que son petit ami l'a quitté pour une paella. (Et ça, c'est terrifiant. Je vous laisse imaginer le reste…)

-Ses examens seront à la hauteur de son cours. Vous aurez beau avoir été passionnés par son c… cours !, étrangement, vous n'arriverez jamais à retenir quoi que ce soit, vous retrouvant ainsi en galère pour les partiels, et avec un 5 dans la moyenne. Oui, je suis d'accord, c'est assez moche.

-Autant que vous soyez prévenus, M. Virgo se prend pour la réincarnation de Bouddha. (Oui, je suis sérieuse et non, il ne fait pas partie d'une secte. Il a juste deux fidèles qui se prennent pour un Lotus et un Paon, rien de grave donc. Mmm ? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?). Il pourra donc arriver qu'il ait des moments de blanc, qu'il justifiera en expliquant qu'il était en pleine conversation hautement prolifique avec Bouddha. Ne vous inquiétez donc pas, tout va bien, on finit par s'habituer.

-Un petit conseil : surtout, ne surprenez JAMAIS M. Virgo en criant. Vraiment, je vous dis ça en tant qu'amie, vous n'avez pas envie de le faire sursauter. Pourquoi ? Euh… Disons qu'un jour, M. Gemini aîné, accompagné des profs d'Espagnol et de Littérature sont entrés brutalement dans la salle de classe en hurlant « ATHENA EXCLAMATION » tout en lui tirant dessus à coups de pistolets à eau. M. Virgo a fait un bond… Je ne savais même pas qu'on pouvait se propulser si haut en étant assis. Mais surtout, surtout… Ce jour-là, il a ouvert les yeux. Seigneur, l'Enfer s'est déchaîné, et les trois autres en tremblent encore. Et moi aussi. Brrrr…

-Votre cher professeur possède également un ego surdimensionné, ce qui l'amène parfois à se confronter assez violemment avec M. Leo, peu connu pour sa patience. Un jour, ils en sont même arrivés aux mains, et il a fallu l'aide de plusieurs personnes pour les séparer, parce qu'on a vraiment cru qu'ils en avaient pour 1000 jours à se battre, aucun des deux ne voulant reculer sur sa position. (Au propre comme au figuré d'ailleurs.)

-Ne vous fiez pas à son air innocent, M. Virgo est le genre d'homme à draguer plus jeune que lui (le petit coquin !). Il a en effet jeté son dévolu sur un gamin de quinze ans (Oui, oui, à la fac, c'est possible, et encore, ce n'est pas le plus jeune du lot…), et leur relation est sans doute l'un des plus bizarres et des plus malsaines du coin. Vous pensez que j'exagère ? Parce que donner un cours particulier à un jeune homme pour lui enseigner ce qu'il appelle « les Trésors du Ciel », ça ne vous titille pas un tout petit peu vous ? Non mais franchement. Et ils sont bruyants en plus les animaux !

-M. Virgo est un homme du genre concerné et plutôt patient. Ses cours, embaumés par des bougies parfumées au Patchouli rendront vos paupières lourdes, mais c'est pour mieux vivre le rendu désastreux des copies vous dira-t-il, même si vous aurez l'impression systématique que vous allez finir par vous étouffer en plein cours. Vous voulez un conseil ? Euh… Eh bien voyons, offrez-lui un joli livre sur les oiseaux mythiques et surtout, si un jeune homme aux cheveux bleus, à l'air teigneux et qui semble avoir trente ans plutôt que quinze débarque dans votre salle de cours, SORTEZ ! Je sais que vous avez envie de mater… euh de parfaire votre éducation, mais si vous voulez survivre, faites ce que je dis. Ah, et par-dessus tout, interdiction formelle de se moquer de son joli collier de perles, car il le vivra très mal. Il adore poursuivre le prof d'Anglais et ses amis avec, alors n'y touchez pas !

Allez, bon courage avec tout ça les enfants !

* * *

Voilà, voilà... Notre cher chevalier en Sari y est passé!  
On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour ma chère Balance adorée!

Merci à toutes et à tous,  
Saharu-chan.


	8. Huitième CV : Dokho

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous, me voilà de retour pour le huitième CV! J'espère que cela vous fait plaisir!  
Dokho étant un personnage que j'adore, je crains d'y être allée un peu fort... Mais c'est pas grave, allons-y gaiment :D  
J'ignore quand paraîtra le suivant, après tout, c'est mon signe le Scorpion et je ne veux pas le rater, en bonne chauviniste que je suis! Et également parce que Milo est mon personnage préféré! (Rhad' également, et ô suprise, c'est un scorpion aussi :p).

PS : Merci à ma chère Ta-chan pour son soutien et son idée du Dokho "émerveillé" en permanence ;)

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

Leia26 : Merci pour ton soutien! haha, oui je pense que ça ira, bon courage hein ;)

Makae : Merci beaucoup! Comme je l'ai dit sur le premier CV, je ferais tous les ors ainsi que Shion et Kanon, et ensuite les trois Juges. Pour les autres, on verra ce qu'il me reste d'inspiration ;)

**Disclaimer :-** Les personnages présents et cités appartiennent tous à Masami Kurumada.

-Dokho en père castor, je rends hommage à StateAlchemist et à sa fabuleuse série abrégée! Merci grand génie u_u

**Huitième victime** : Dokho.

* * *

Bonjour, bonjour ! Dites, vous m'avez l'air quelque peu ailleurs tous, est-ce une impression ? … Hein ? Vous avez piquée une des bougies de M. Virgo ? Ah… Tout s'explique alors, pas la peine de s'inquiéter, vous devriez redevenir normaux d'ici quelques heures, ce qui me laisse largement le temps de vous introduire votre huitième professeur, un de ceux que j'aime le plus, une formidable modèle pour tous ! Vous avez l'air enthousiaste, c'est parfait, allons-y !

* * *

Dokho Libra dit « le Père Castor. »

**Origine :** Chinois. Et pas la peine de me dire qu'avec des cheveux et des yeux pareils, c'est peu probable, parce qu'après avoir vu M. Virgo, hein, vous n'allez quand même pas m'embêter là-dessus ! Et non, pas la peine de me dire que niveau taille, par contre, il est bon, c'est extrêmement stéréotypé comme idée !

**Âge :** … Euh…ah… hem… 18 ans ? Oui, je sais, ça n'est pas normal, mais on va dire qu'il est une sorte de génie qui a sauté des tas de classes, ça vous va ? Ouais, faisons comme ça. J'ai juste pas envie d'entrer sur un tel débat aujourd'hui…

**Surnom :** « Mon tigre » (pour son petit ami le directeur, -oui, rien que ça-), « Tigrou » (par, ô surprise, les profs de Bio et de psychologie), « Vieux maître » (Pour le reste du corps enseignant et une poignée d'élèves privilégiés que nous ne citerons pas ici.)

**Fonction :** Professeur de Chinois, qui s'occupe également des cours d'arts martiaux entre 12 et 14h. (Enfin, disons plutôt qu'il vous laissera dans la salle avec une liste monstrueuse d'exercices tous plus abominables les uns que les autres pendant qu'il ira faire son « yoga » personnel avec le directeur. Eh oui, que voulez-vous ? A 18 ans, on est fringuant ! )

**Signalement :** - Toujours en train de s'agiter, vous le repérerez sans mal dans les couloirs. Parfaitement incapable de tenir en place, vous le verrez en train de courir ou de bondir à tout bout de champ, compensant sa petite taille par une grande présence. (Oui bon ça va, je l'ai dit !)

-Cheveux : châtains foncé, assortis à ses épais sourcils. Avec M. Leo, nous pouvons dire qu'il s'agit d'une des personnes ayant la coupe de cheveux la plus normale de l'université, et ce n'est pas peu dire !

-Yeux : verts pétillants. (Quoi ? Comment ça je suis de parti pris ? Mais, mais, pas du tout, je le trouve tout à fait normal ce monsieur ! Je ne bave absolument pas… Non, reposez ce miroir !)

- M. Libra se distingue par son teint halé et sa super musculature à tomber par terre. Comment ça il n'a de chinois que le prénom ? J'y suis pour rien moi s'il aime les U.V ce brave jeune homme. Et puis, vous n'allez quand même pas vous plaindre, si ? Il y a quand même pire comme paysage pendant les cours, surtout qu'il souffre lui aussi d'une légère tendance à l'exhibitionnisme (certes moins grave que celle de M. Gemini mais quand même !). Il lui arrivera donc d'ôter son tee-shirt en plein cours, ce qui lui permet ainsi d'afficher son superbe tatouage de tigre qu'il arbore fièrement dans le dos. (Selon la légende, il n'apparaîtrait qu'en cas de fortes émotions, mais comme le directeur passe son temps –bizarrement- à faire des allers/retours devant sa salle de classe, des « émotions », il en a tellement souvent que le tatouage reste définitif, pour notre plus grand bonheur !

**Tempérament :** - D'un naturel avenant, il est probablement l'un des profs les plus géniaux que vous pouvez espérer avoir, s'intéressant véritablement à ses élèves et les entraînant avec application pour les examens, bien qu'il ait parfois des méthodes extrêmes, se faire passer pour mourant dans le but de motiver ses élèves n'est sûrement pas inscrit dans la liste des méthodes pédagogiques.

-Malheureusement pour lui, il a également un léger côté mythomane. Ben oui quoi, il n'arrête pas de dire que grâce à ses cours, on gagnera une force suffisante pour inverser le cours d'une cascade ! Excusez-moi de trouver ça un chouia abusé ! Il peut bien nous raconter ce qu'il veut, je suis certaine que son petit cousin lui a menti le jour où il s'est vanté d'y être parvenu grâce à ses enseignements, ah mais !

-Plutôt joueur, M. Libra adore se déguiser en nain violet et poursuivre ses collègues ainsi vêtu, ce qui lui a valu son surnom de vieux maître. Personne ne sait comment il parvient à se faire encore plus petit que ce qu'il est naturellement, toujours est-il que c'est parfois extrêmement surprenant de croiser une réincarnation violette de maître Yoda au détour d'un couloir. Et passablement éprouvant pour les nerfs quand on a croisé M. Virgo juste avant. Oui, c'est du vécu….

-Comme je vous l'ai dit, il souffre d'une légère tendance à l'exhibitionnisme, ce qui l'aide notamment à « être plus rapidement dans le feu de l'action » (sous-entendu, à sauter sur M. Ariès à n'importe quel moment). Bon, jusque-là, rien de (trop) grave, si ce n'est le fait qu'il a fini par déteindre sur son « élève » (oui, dire cousin comme tout le monde, ça craint il faut croire…), et que ce dernier a hérité de cette fâcheuse habitude. Et qu'un gamin de quatorze ans qui se fout à poil en plein milieu d'un couloir ou en plein examen « pour tester sa force », ça fait désordre.

-Prof chaleureux et sympathique, il est estimé par ses collègues (MMm ? Surtout par le directeur ? Oui, ben ça va, on le sait ça !) et il est apprécié par ses élèves. Cependant, on dénote une certaine tendance à éviter au maximum les conflits et à ne surtout pas se mouiller en cas de dispute. Ça pourrait être mignon et témoigner d'une envie de pacifisme, mais enfin, quand on en arrive à ne pas se rendre compte que l'homme assis à la place du directeur n'est PAS votre petit-ami mais un de vos collègues… ça fait désordre, et ça craint, il n'y a pas d'autres mots !

-M. Libra a passé le plus clair de sa vie les fesses vissées sur un rocher face à une cascade dans un trou paumé de Chine appelé les cinq pics, avec pour seule compagnie une adolescente de treize ans et son cousin, témoignant ainsi de sa vive sympathie pour la jeunesse. (Et rangez-moi ces airs entendus, M. Libra n'est pas ce genre d'homme, et le fait qu'il n'y ait absolument aucun moyen de vérifier ce qui s'est passé là-bas ne veut RIEN dire !). Par ailleurs, cet isolement a eu pour conséquence une fâcheuse tendance à s'émerveiller de tout, tout le temps. Et je pèse mes mots: il harcèle le prof de Bio à prendre des cafés à la machine près de huit fois par jour (comme si ce grand malade monté sur ressorts français en avait besoin…), juste pour le plaisir de s'extasier devant le processus de création de la boisson caféinée. (Pourquoi il n'en prend pas lui-même ? Hahaha ! Un bon asiatique ne boit que du thé voyons ! Et cette option n'est pas disponible dans la machine, eh oui, c'est la crise.)  
MMmm ? Vous le trouvez paresseux pour un prof de muscu' ? Moui, ce n'est pas faux. Lui, ce qu'il aime, c'est vous regarder trimer comme pas possible en vous donnant des exercices tous plus farfelus les uns que les autres.

-Enfin, nous pouvons dire que M. Libra est un prof génial, sauf quand il se met à vous raconter une de ses histoires. Ca pourrait être sympa, sauf qu'il radote comme un vieux gâteux de 261 ans, en essayant de nous fourguer une morale pas toujours évidente et même parfois franchement douteuse ! (Vous ne me croyez pas ? Vous verrez quand il vous parlera de son histoire de lapin, là… Non, pas celui-là ! Bande d'obsédées !) Son surnom de Père Castor lui vient donc de cette manie de nous raconter des histoires à tout va, sortant complètement du contexte de son cours, et n'ayant parfois ni queue, ni tête. Mais c'est pas grave, on l'aime quand même ! Malgré le zéro évident que vous aurez au partiel, vu qu'avec tout ça, ben… vous n'avez toujours pas appris à parler chinois ! Allez, amusez-vous bien hein !

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu! Merci encore de votre soutien, un ajout en favori AVEC review fait encore plus plaisir hein ;)

A très bientôt,  
Saharu-chan.


	9. Neuvième CV : Milo

Bonjour, bonjour jeunes gens.

Me revoilà pour le CV suivant, qui a mis du temps à arriver je dois l'admettre. J'ai profité un peu de mes propres vacances, et j'essaie tant bien que mal d'organiser une rentrée qui se fera à l'étranger! Un peu d'aventure donc, et beaucoup de choses stressantes à faire avant! Par ailleurs, sachez que je n'oublie pas Sanctuary's little collection, même si je n'ai rien publié depuis près d'un mois, mais le couple qu'il me reste à traiter est loin d'être évident, et si j'ai quelques bribes, je n'ai malheureusement rien de concret pour le moment. Mais ça viendra, comptez sur **Talim76** pour me mettre un coup de pied aux fesses quand j'en ai besoin!  
Voilà enfin le tour de ce cher Scorpion... Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, il s'agit de mon signe zodiacal, donc je pense que j'ai un peu envoyé du lourd sur lui, le pauvre... Mais bon, je sais que vous l'aimez suffisamment pour ne pas m'en vouloir hein :D

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages présents et cités appartiennent tous à Masami Kurumada.

**Neuvième victime : **Milo.

Réponse aux reviews anonymes : -makae : eh bien voilà Milo! Je suis ravie que ça te plaise et j'espère te retrouver par la suite! Merci!

-misaoshi : Merci beaucoup! Comme je l'ai précisé dans le premier chapitre, les douze ors, plus Kanon et Shion sont prévus, de même que les 3 Juges. Pour le reste, on verra si j'ai encore de l'inspiration, et si vous ne vous êtes pas lassées d'ici là! ^^ Merci en tout cas!

-leia26 : Non, rien ne t'en empêche xD Négocie avec Shion par contre! Merci beaucoup en tout cas ^^

PS : Certaines idées viennent du merveilleux imaginaire de ma tendre **Ta-chan**! C'est donc à elle qu'il faudra adresser certaines plaintes si vous trouvez que je tape trop fort sur bébé arachnide! Mais non ma douce, je ne me décharge pas, je rends à César ce qui est à César :p Merci pour tout ce que tu fais, pour ton soutien qui m'aide à écrire depuis tous ces mois. J'espère que ce drabble te fera du bien :)

Sur ce, bonne lecture à toutes et à tous!

* * *

Bonjour à toutes ! Alors, comment vous portez-vous en ce jour scintillant ? Mais souriez donc enfin ! Aujourd'hui, la vie est belle, lumineuse, merveilleuse… Hum ? Non, je n'ai pas pris de substances illicites, je ne suis pas comme vous ! Vous croyez que je ne sais pas qui vole les thés suspects de M. Virgo peut-être ? On ne me la fait pas à moi ! Non, si je suis aussi heureuse, c'est tout simplement parce qu'aujourd'hui je vous présente le prof le plus fa-bu-leux de tout l'univers ! Et je n'exagère pas ! Il est beau, il est puissant, il est Scorpion, il… Comment ça, « ça n'a aucun rapport ! » ? Mais bien sûr que ça en a ! Raaah de toute façon, on ne peut pas parler avec des béotiens ! Tenez, apprenez donc ce qu'est la perfection, maraudes ! C'est parti pour un nouveau C.V !

* * *

Milo Scorpio dit « l'Arachnide pervers».

**Origine :** Grecque. (Pour le coup, allez-y en stéréotype autant que vous voulez, je m'en moque comme de ma dernière chaussette ! Cet homme représente l'apanage de ce que n'importe quelle fille souhaiterait avoir, et malheureusement pour nous, il est à 200% gay ! J'ignore si ce sont ses racines qui le poussent dans cette direction, mais je vous déconseille de tenter de lui faire changer de bord. Les dernières qui ont voulu s'y risquer se sont retrouvées à l'hôpital _étrangement_ frigorifiées… Oui, je sais, c'est bizarre, on est jamais parvenu à comprendre comment ça avait pu arriver.)

**Âge** : 20 ans. (Le bel âge ! Jeune mais mature un minimum… Et un corps au summum de sa forme ! Comment je le sais ? Hem… Heu… Je… Je vous expliquerais ça plus tard ! Retenons simplement que M. Scorpio est un homme qui n'a rien à envier à personne niveau physique voulez-vous ?)

**Surnom :** «Milo chéri » attribué par son glacial petit ami le prof de Littérature française (et cessez de rire si vous tenez à la vie. Il est un peu tatillon M. Aquarius…), « l'écrevisse » (remercions le prof de Psychologie pour ce jeu de mots formidâââble sur la famille du Scorpion.), « Enfoiré d'insecte venimeux ! » (Décerné par le prof d'Italien), et enfin « Hey, l'obsédé ! » par le reste du corps enseignant, même les plus polis malheureusement…)

**Fonction** : Professeur de Biologie, spécialisé –ô surprise- en anatomie humaine, particulièrement masculine, et particulièrement française et… Hum, je m'égare. C'est un scientifique donc, mais qui, pour son plaisir, anime aussi quelques cours de lancers de fléchettes dans lequel il excelle, malgré sa tendance à ne dessiner QUE la constellation du Scorpion avec ses accessoires, ce qui fait qu'il y a de nombreux trous dans les murs par sa faute, et qu'on a pas le budget pour réparer ça. Enfin bon, il est tellement sexy quand il joue avec ses mini-flèches qu' on lui pardonne tout.

**Signalement :** -Ce qui est amusant, c'est que vous ne verrez JAMAIS M. Scorpio dans un couloir. Je ne plaisante pas : d'abord, il court beaucoup trop vite de son labo à la classe de littérature française pour que vous ayez le temps de l'apercevoir. Ensuite, il passe tout son temps libre, (et parfois son temps de cours d'ailleurs…) à courtiser, -voir à honorer- sans fin son compagnon, que ce soit dans une salle de classe vide, dans son laboratoire, ou dans tout autre endroit lui promettant une solitude propice aux câlins et une surface à peu près stable pour s'appuyer dessus…

-Cheveux : Alors euh… C'est assez compliqué dira-t-on. Quand il ne joue pas avec la teinture, il est blond, vraiment blond. Sinon, vous le verrez souvent avec des cheveux bleus bouclés et très longs (je pense qu'il lui arrive facilement au creux des reins…), ce qui lui fait ressembler à un personnage musicien d'une obscure série anime sur le rock'n roll… Au début ça l'agaçait, mais maintenant, il aime bien faire semblant avant de ruiner tous les espoirs des jeunes filles qui lui court après.

-Yeux : Bleus. Si bleus… Lalala… (Mais cessez de rire voyons, je ne bave pas, je suis parfaitement lucide, je… Non mais vous avez déjà vu un regard pareil vous ?)

-Vous reconnaîtrez également M. Scorpio à son index droit peinturluré de vernis rouge, le seul et unique ongle auquel il fait l'honneur de cette couleur hautement symbolique pour lui. Il semblerait que cette lubie esthétique soit partagée par son amant, qui préfère pour sa part avoir les dix doigts assortis. C'est assez curieux à voir, ceci associé au fait que cet unique ongle écarlate est atrocement perturbant… Je vous jure que par moment, on a l'impression de le voir s'allonger… Quand il s'énerve en corrigeant les copies et en hurlant « Scarlet Needle ! » (c'est lui qui a trouvé le nom, ne cherchez pas…) par exemple. (Mm ? Oui, je suis intimement convaincue qu'il corrige ses devoirs avec son index. Instinct féminin, que voulez-vous ?) Un jour, il va vraiment finir par les trouer ces malheureuses copies…

**Tempérament :** -Au premier abord, M. Scorpio est un homme charmant, dans tous les sens du terme. Vous pourrez ainsi remarquer assez vite sa tendance à faire cours la chemise ouverte « parce qu'on crève vraiment de chaud dans cette saleté de labo », la raison réelle étant qu'il veut toujours être prêt à se déshabiller dès que le prof de Littérature française passe dans le coin. De ce point de vue, il rejoint M. Libra : avec moins de vêtement, on s'attaque plus facilement au sujet principal… Tout ça pour dire que vos bonnes notes n'étonneront personne dans sa matière. Avec des abdos… heu je veux dire un prof pareil pour vous faire cours, il est normal que vous vous épanouissiez dans ce domaine, n'est-ce pas ?

-D'un naturel enjoué et jovial, il s'avérera assez rapidement que votre professeur est un sadique de base, s'amusant fortement de votre incapacité à suivre ses indications, qui sont de toute façon beaucoup trop loufoques pour être scientifiquement logiques. Quand je parle de sadisme, je pèse mes mots, son grand jeu étant de vous faire mariner dans le stress avec rictus de requin dément à l'appui, et regard qui en dit long sur ce qu'il pense de vous et de vos misérables existences, tout cela après avoir ri tête rejetée en arrière avec un rire de gros méchant de bande dessinée à l'appui. Tout le monde s'interroge encore sur la capacité de ce jeune homme débraillé et désorganisé à exercer dans un domaine aussi rigoureux, et certaines mauvaises langues insinueraient qu'il a bénéficié d'un passe-droit très français pour accéder à son poste, mais nous ne sommes pas des commères, n'est-ce pas ? Nous déciderons donc d'affirmer qu'il a parfaitement mérité de faire son métier.

-M. Scorpio se démarque également par son amour pour les petits objets pointus, passion qu'il partage avec le prof d'Espagnol. Cela ne poserait pas de problèmes particuliers s'il n'avait pas la désagréable tendance de jouer aux fléchettes entre les bancs des élèves pour atteindre les cibles sur les murs. Croyez-moi, sentir un truc pointu vous frôler la joue à toute vitesse, ça fait peur. So cobaye favori n'est autre que le cousin de son amant, qu'il trouve un peu trop geignard à son goût, ce qui donne lieu à de nombreuses disputes entre les deux jeunes gens, M. Aquarius faisant office d'arbitre le plus souvent. Cela lui a un jour valu de perdre connaissance pendant plusieurs jours, à cause d'un lancer d'assiette de la part de son cousin qui ne lui était pas destiné… Une rupture assez violente a éclatée entre les deux amants, et M. Scorpio est alors rentré dans une phase assez dépressive, (Croyez-moi, il ne faisait pas bon avoir cours avec lui pendant cette période…) au point de s'acharner à coups de fléchettes sur son propre meilleur ami, et d'avoir par la suite une conversation relativement houleuse avec le prof d'Anglais. Mais sinon, c'est quelqu'un de bien hein !

-Les étagères de votre salle seront couvertes de vivariums de formes et tailles diverses remplis de scorpions plus ou moins dangereux pour l'homme, dont vous devrez tous vous occuper. Méfiez-vous, ce sont ses bébés, je vous déconseille de jouer avec… a en effet une admiration sans bornes pour ces arachnides venimeux, parce qu'il trouve génial le fait que « toute leur force repose dans leur queue ». (… Oui, je vous laisse méditer sur cette phrase bourrée de sous-entendus pas franchement subtils). Par ailleurs, il aime lui aussi jour à « paralyser ses proies » (comprenez attacher le prof de littérature française quelque part), d'où son surnom de pervers. Mmm ? Son signe astrologique ? Oh, allons, je suis sure que vous avez deviné… Non ? Si je vous dis obsédé sexuel, ça vous aide? … Ça va, pas la peine de hurler « Scorpion ! », on a compris… Saleté d'astrologie…

- Comme je vous l'ai dit, les murs du labo sont couverts de cibles diverses et variées, ainsi que de milliers de petits trous criblant la surface rouge. (MMm ? Oui, rouge, parce que c'est la couleur favorite du prof. C'est limite maladif à ce stade, je suis bien d'accord avec vous, mais c'est pour mieux penser à son amant dit-il.) Vous constaterez également que son bureau est littéralement noyé sous les clichés divers et variés de M. Scorpion et de son petit-ami. Je peux ainsi vous prédire qu'au moins une fois par cours, le prof de Bio vous montrera une photo de son amant et lui en vous demandant si vous ne les trouvez pas « absolument trop mignons et faits l'un pour l'autre pour l'éternité », et dans les cinq secondes qui suivront, vous pouvez être certain que le prof de Littérature surgira brusquement pour hurler sur M. Scorpio. Ce dernier vous collera alors des exercices sur l'anatomie (si un jour vous faites autre chose que ça en cours, sérieux, appelez-moi, j'ai jamais su ce qu'il y avait d'autre au programme !), tandis qu'il ira lui-même « débattre » de sa théorie dans une salle de classe vide et isolée. Une vraie conscience professionnelle, vous ne trouvez pas ? Alala… (Hm ? Pourquoi vous me regardez avec cet air atterré ?)

-On peut dire que M. Scorpio est d'une fidélité absolue, que ce soit envers M. Aquarius ou envers les instances supérieures, au point que cela frôle parfois l'aveuglement le plus complet : malgré ses nombreux rapports au directeur, le brusque changement de couleur de cheveux de ce dernier, associé à une forme de sadisme évidente envers les élèves auraient pu légèrement éveiller ses soupçons, mais non. Pas de réaction, il s'est contenté d'agir de la même façon, au point que par moment, on peut dire qu'il répond bien à l'adage d'un beau physique qui n'a pas forcément grand-chose dans le ciboulot, mais on l'aime quand même. Enfin surtout le prof de Littérature française, oui je sais, merci…

-Voilà, en un mot comme en mille, nous pouvons dire que ce cher prof de Biologie est un homme formidable, très amoureux et très porté sur la « chose », mais c'est aussi ce qui fait son charme. On apprécie notamment de le voir jouer à « Athena exclamation ! » (oui, lui aussi !) avec les profs de mécanique et de physique, contre l'équipe du prof de lettres anciennes (dans laquelle se trouve son amant et le prof d'Espagnol). Comprenez une sorte de match de volley barbare dans les couloirs de l'école, dont les principales victimes ont été quatre jeunes élèves qui n'avaient rien demandé à personne. On remarquera néanmoins que le cousin du prof de Littérature se trouvait une fois de plus dans la bataille… Je dis ça, je dis rien hein. Je constate juste.  
C'est un homme charmant, au sourire redoutable, pendant le cours duquel vous passerez plus de temps à baver sur ses abdos qu'à vous concentrer sur ce qu'il raconte, mais ce n'est pas grave, 85% de son cours concerne sa merveilleuse idylle avec son « Camus adoré d'amour. », rien de grave donc… Néanmoins, pour votre sécurité, je vous conseillerai juste de ne JAMAIS l'interrompre pendant son monologue sur la beauté des reflets du soleil dans la chevelure de son chéri… Question de survie. Et ne jamais critiquer les scorpions aussi. Et ne pas titiller le sujet de son amitié avec le prof de psycho. Ouais bon, en gros, ne dites rien, et tout se passera bien. Bon courage à vous hein !

* * *

Voilà, voilà... On se retrouve pour notre cher Ayoros, Sagittaire de son état, que je vais bichonner, vous vous en doutez ;)  
J'espère que ce CV vous a plus, merci à toutes celles qui laissent des reviews. Les ajouts en favoris font plaisir aussi mais une review en prime ne fait pas de mal hein... ;)

A bientôt,  
Sa-chan.


	10. Dixième CV : Ayoros

Bonsoir, bonsoir...

Oui, je sais, je suis extrêmement en retard, au point même que certaines d'entre vous vont sûrement "redécouvrir" cette fiction en se demandant d'où elle sort. Je suis navrée, sincèrement. Je passe cette année en Angleterre, j'ai donc dû m'occuper de beaucoup de documents, puis partir, et après, toute à mes nouvelles expériences, j'avoue avoir manquer un peu de concentration. Et puis j'ai quand même terminé Sanctuary's little Collection, j'ai publié un OS sur Aphrodite... Je n'ai pas été complètement inactive! Mais je vais essayer d'écrire un peu plus rapidement les CV suivant, histoire que vous n'ayez pas à attendre trop longtemps la suite. Sachez en tout cas que votre engouement et votre soutien m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir!

Dédicace spéciale à ma chère **Ta-chan** puisqu'il s'agit de son signe! J'espère donc que tu ne seras pas déçue par ces méchancetés douces/amères envers notre chère Sagittaire! Merci de ton soutien en toutes circonstances, source inépuisable d'inspiration et d'aide. Ma douce, je te serais toujours aussi reconnaissante, tu le sais.

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

**Dixième victime :** Ayoros.

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

-HayliaMani : Merci de ta review. Pour répondre à ta question, non, je n'intégrerais pas les personnages de Lost Canvas à cette série de drabbles, d'abord parce que je n'ai pas assez de temps pour repartir sur une dizaine de chevaliers. Ensuite, même si j'apprécie le dessin et les tentatives réelles de scénario de LC, je trouve les caractères des Golds beaucoup trop ressemblant avec celui de la série originale, ce qui reviendrait finalement à me répéter. Je suis désolée.

-Nocturnal : Merci beaucoup! Ta review m'a fait chaud au coeur, et si tu trouves que je me suis améliorée, je suis comblée, c'est vraiment très aimable de ta part. Et puis, il s'agissait de mon signe, je voulais donc m'appliquer au maximum!

-Sacaly Amroma : Merci! Pour Milo, disons que j'ai pris ce qui ressortait le plus dans pas mal de fictions sur le fandom (même si je ne partage pas forcèment ce point de vue sur le personnage, le traitant personnellement comme quelqu'un de beaucoup plus "posé". ) Il s'agit donc un peu d'un stéréotype, auquel j'ai ajouté la perversité associée au signe du Scorpion que l'on retrouve dans tous les trucs d'astrologie ^^ J'espère que si tu me lis aujourd'hui, tu aimeras Ayoros!

-Leia26 : C'est en effet un bon résumé de la situation ^^ Merci de ton soutien en tout cas!

Je suis désolée, je ne sais plus si j'avais répondu à vos reviews à vous qui avez un profil... Si ce n'est pas le cas, je suis désolée! J'essaierai de me rattraper cette fois-ci, c'est rare que ça m'arrive, les habituées le savent, j'espère donc que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur!

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

Bonjour à vous mes petits soleils du matin !  
Alors comment se passe cette rentrée ? Bien j'espère ? Vous avez commencé les cours avec nos chers professeurs ? Oui ? Et ben alors, pourquoi vous faites une tête pareille ? Faites voir votre emploi du temps !

…

Ah ouais, vous enchaînez quand même Italien et Biologie, c'est dur… Bon allez, pour vous remonter le moral, je vais vous parler un peu d'autres professeurs ! Aujourd'hui, je vais bien entendu parler de ce cheeeer enseignant d'histoire…

* * *

Ayoros Sagittarius dit « Monsieur Absent ».

**Origine :** Grecque. (Oui, lui aussi, mais promis, c'est le dernier ! Ce n'est tout de même pas ma faute si on a eu un gros arrivage de profs de cette nationalité hein… Et puis vous plaignez pas, pour la plupart, ils remplissent l'adage du « bel éphèbe grecque » alors hein ! Si vous croyez que je ne vous ai pas vues avec votre sourire pervers, vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'à l'épaule ! Non mais ! Bande de dévergondées.)

**Âge :** 14… euh… 27… Roh et puis flûte, c'est compliqué ! Disons simplement qu'il est supposé être aussi âgé que Messieurs Gemini mais qu'il a eu recours à la chirurgie esthétique, voilà ! Donc il paraît plus jeune. (De toute façon, c'est pas comme si l'âge était vraiment un critère ici, vous l'aurez sans doute remarquer !)

**Surnom :** « Grand-frèèèèère ! » (par M. Leo, dont vous avez sans doute deviné le lien de parenté), « Demi-poney » (attribué généreusement par les profs de Bio et de psycho qui n'en ratent jamais une, même si le jeu de mot m'échappe parfois un peu), « Mister Nobody » (décerné par les élèves pour une raison que je vous expliquerai plus tard), « Ayo » (pour ce qui est du reste de l'équipe enseignante. Et oui, je sais que je n'ai pas parlé du surnom que lui donne son petit-ami, pour la simple raison qu'il n'y en a pas, voilà. Beaucoup trop discrets pour le bien de mon commerce ces deux-là…

**Fonction :** Professeur d'Histoire/géographie, spécialisé dans l'époque Gréco-Romaine. Il voue un culte aux Dieux de cette époque, notamment envers Athéna, pour une raison qui reste assez obscure au reste du monde, mais bon, s'il est heureux, on se dira que c'est le plus important. Il donne également des cours de tir-à-l'arc à ses heures perdues (qui sont nombreuses…), donc si vous êtes intéressés par des trucs pointus autres que les fléchettes de M. Scorpio, vous savez où sonner.

**Signalement **: –Ah tiens, en voilà une bonne blague ! Le problème avec M. Sagittarius, c'est justement qu'il n'est jamais là ! Alors pour vous donner une description définie hein… C'est pas franchement évident ! Il cumule à lui tout seul le plus d'absences que tous les élèves réunis ! C'est presque à se demander comment qui que ce soit peut avoir la moyenne dans sa matière, car le peu d'heures de cours qu'il daignera vous faire porteront toujours sur le même sujet alors bon… Je vous souhaite bien du courage !

-Cheveux : Châtains foncés dans mon souvenir… Mais je peux me tromper. La seule chose dont je me rappelle clairement, c'est que c'est le portrait craché de son frère (ouais je sais, normalement c'est plutôt l'inverse, mais comme je vois plus souvent que lui, on va dire que ça marche comme ça !), donc si vous voulez avoir une idée du bonhomme, allez observer le prof de Physique, c'est mon meilleur conseil.

-Yeux : Verts. (c'est une jolie couleur, je suis bien d'accord avec vous, mais s'il faisait un petit effort pour être présent un peu plus souvent, nous en profiterions plus ! Flûte à la fin !)

- Vous reconnaitrez également M. Sagittarius à son bandeau frontal rouge qui lui donne un air de vieux Rambo des montagnes, et qui sera, au final, l'un des seuls moyens que vous possédez de le distinguer physiquement de son frère (ce dernier ne partageant les lubies esthétiques de son aîné). Personne n'a jamais vraiment compris d'où lui venait cette passion pour ce fichu cordon écarlate, mais toujours est-il qu'il l'aborde fièrement chaque jour, et que vous ne pourrez jamais l'en faire démordre, donc… Autant vous y faire, et puis tant qu'il ne transpire pas, tout va bien hein !

**Caractère :** - Comme vous ne manquerez pas de me le faire remarquer, M. Sagittarius et son frère ne partagent pas le même nom de famille. Je suis parfaitement au courant, il s'agit d'un choix du prof de Physique qui, à la suite d'une dispute violente sur les intérêts des demi-poneys et des lions (allez savoir ce qu'il voulait dire par là…), a choisi de porter un nouveau nom de famille, plus féroce, et plus adapté à sa personnalité sauvage selon lui. Je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus, mais il paraît que cela a beaucoup peiné le prof d'Histoire à l'époque. Malheureusement, le cadet n'a jamais voulu revenir sur sa décision. C'est bien triste car ce cher professeur d'Histoire-Géographie est un frère plus que dévoué : quand il ne parle pas de son amant, c'est uniquement son cadet qui l'intéresse, après tout, c'est qui qu'il l'a élevé !

-M. Sagittarius est un homme tout à fait avenant, pour le peu de fois que vous l'aurez en cours. Oui, je sais, j'insiste avec ça, mais que voulez-vous ? C'est un fait, on n'y peut rien ! Et ça a failli me coûter mon année, alors oui, je vais envoyer là-dessus ! La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, et après tout, je suis là pour vous prévenir de tout ce qui peut vous arriver, non ? (Le premier qui me dit « non » sortira de la salle immédiatement. Ah mais, un peu de respect !) Donc pour en revenir au sujet, c'est un homme tout à fait adorable, très à l'écoute des petits problèmes de tout un chacun, à tel point que ça en devient parfois un peu étouffant. Sérieusement, il est capable de vous faire un check-up complet si vous lui dites que vous avez été malade la semaine dernière, alors faites bien attention avant de lui sortir cette excuse. C'est du vécu, oui, oui… Même si j'avoue l'avoir trouvé plutôt sexy en blouse de médecin. (Où l'a-t-il trouvé ? Mystère !)

-De nature souriante, vous le croiserez le plus souvent (enfin, quand il est là) en train de courir derrière son amant le prof d'Espagnol, tout occupé qu'il est à lui déclamer des vers en Grec ancien dont le pauvre jeune homme n'a franchement cure( car, comme je viens de le dire, ce pauvre garçon enseigne l'Espagnol, il y a donc de fortes chances pour que les trois-quarts de ce que lui raconte le prof d'Histoire lui passe largement au-dessus de la tête…), même si l'attention le touche sans nul doute. Du moins on peut l'espérer, sinon, on est en droit de se demander ce qui les unit encore ? (… NON, NON et NON ! Je ne veux pas savoir, rangez-moi ces sourires entendus graveleux ! Ah mais enfin, c'est un établissement respectable ici !). M. Sagittarius étant un homme passionné dans ce qu'il fait, et d'une touchante naïveté frôlant parfois la stupidité, il ne sait donc pas s'arrêter quand il le faudrait. Pourtant, il semble que cela convienne à son amant, puisque leur histoire dure depuis quelques années maintenant. Et ils sont tellement choupinous ces deux-là, on leur donnerait le bon Dieu sans confession. Ou la Déesse Athéna. Mais ça paraît tout de suite plus suspect dit comme ça…

-Il entretient des rapports d'amitié conflictuels avec M. Gemini aîné, bien qu'autrefois, ils étaient meilleurs amis du monde au-delà de toute mesure. Il semblerait que le directeur ait eu une parole malheureuse en sous-entendant que M. Sagittarius serait sans doute le prochain à prendre son poste. Ça n'a pas plus à son camarade, je vous l'ai déjà raconté, mais non content de prendre sa place assez violemment, il est également allé raconter de vilaines choses au prof d'Espagnol (sûrement des racontars selon lesquels son amant l'aurait trompé…) ce qui s'est terminé sur un combat épée contre flèche entre les deux hommes, perdu comme vous vous en doutez par notre cher prof d'Histoire. Ce dernier s'est donc retrouvé à l'hôpital quelques temps, et cela a provoqué de sacrés remous dans le corps enseignant, chacun y allant de son petit commentaire sur les raisons qui avaient bien pu les pousser à en arriver là. Finalement, M. Sagittarius est revenu et a fait promettre à M. Capricornus de ne jamais plus croire le prof de langues anciennes. Quant à savoir s'il l'a écouté… On peut en douter, après tout, ils sont dans la même équipe pour les tournois d'Athéna Exclamation…

-Les murs de votre salle seront couverts alternativement de photos d'Athéna (passion qu'il partage avec son petit-ami, ce qui explique sans doute sa ferveur a en parler aussi souvent et avec tant de verve…) et de cibles pour tir à l'arc. Tout comme M. Scorpio, et pour votre plus grand malheur, ce dernier s'entraînera à son art en plein milieu de vos examens, prenant parfois des poses étranges et inattendues, dans le but soit disant de vous détendre, mais qui n'ont aucun autre objectif que de vous montrer à quel point il est doué avec un arc entre les mains, et qu'il est vraiment le plus fort, et que vous devriez l'admirer, etc, etc… Vous l'aurez compris, c'est un grand enfant qui a besoin qu'on l'admire alors allez-y en flatteries, vous gagnerez sans doute quelques points supplémentaires dans votre moyenne abîmée. Et pour peu que vous fassiez aussi parti du club de tir, ça devrait être du gâteau pour vous d'avoir une bonne note !

fait un peu office de modèle pour l'ensemble du corps enseignant. Plus équilibré que M. Gemini, (aîné ou cadet pour le coup), il apparaît comme un homme sain d'esprit, posé, auprès duquel il sera toujours possible de venir chercher du réconfort et une épaule sur laquelle s'épancher (Enfin pas trop quand même, il est jaloux l'Espagnol après…). Ainsi, si vous commencez à déprimer à cause de vos profs justement, allez le voir ! Ses conseils tomberont sûrement à côté de la plaque, (il n'est pas là assez souvent pour vraiment comprendre l'étendue des dégâts après tout), mais au moins, ça aura le mérite de vous décharger. C'est parfois lui qui fait le plus dans le psychologique au final, car franchement, quelle personne à peu près normale irait voir le cadet des jumeaux pour se confier ? Ce cher prof d'Histoire apparaîtra donc comme un choix logique si vous cherchez une oreille attentive.

-Malgré tout le respect que je lui dois, et en dépit de ses nombreuses absences, un autre point important doit être relevé en ce qui concerne ce cher Monsieur : ces cours sont dramatiquement ennuyeux. J'en suis bien désolée, étant une fervente adoratrice de la matière, mais même son côté aventurier sauvage ne suffit pas à maintenir mon intérêt pour son enseignement. Il a une légère tendance à lire son cours de façon très monotone lorsqu'il ne s'agit pas de la Déesse Athéna, ce qui peut devenir passablement ennuyeux et agaçant pour toute personne n'éprouvant pas d'admiration fervente pour cette création païenne. Vous vous endormirez donc assez facilement pendant ses cours, ne craignez rien, c'est tout à fait normal. Je ne vous parlerai qu'à peine des cours de Géographie : sorti de sa chère Grèce natale, votre cher enseignant se trouvera dans l'incapacité de vous parler des autres pays du Globe, et ce, malgré la diversité flagrante de nationalités dans le bâtiment. Alors oui, il est amusant d'entendre que « la Marseillaise » est l'hymne Anglais, mais seulement quand on croit que c'est une plaisanterie. Et une seule fois. Pas à plusieurs reprises. Donc oui, vous êtes en droit de vous demander, comme n'importe qui avant et après vous : « Mais COMMENT a-t-il eu son poste nom de nom ?! ». Néanmoins, personne n'a la réponse alors en attendant… Subissez mes pauvres amis !

-Voilà mes chers Camarades ! Avec cela, vous voilà prêts à affronter l'adversité, non ? … Pourquoi faites-vous donc ces mines tristes ? Je viens pourtant de vous peindre le portrait d'un homme formidable et à votre écoute non ? Alors, hauts les cœurs ! Et puis ses absences répétées seront sûrement vos meilleures occasions de filer en douce pour mater les profs de Biologie et de Littérature ensemble, ou encore, le prof d'Anglais avec celui de Psycho dans un coin à peu près sombre. Et avant que vous ne me posiez la question, non, je n'ai jamais réussi à surprendre M. Sagittarius et M. Capricornus. A croire que ces derniers respectent un minimum d'intimité ! Un comble, franchement !

* * *

Voilà mes petits choux! J'espère que vous avez aimé malgré le long délai!  
J'essaie d'écrire le CV de notre cher Shura national rapidement!

Merci de m'avoir lue,  
Sa-chan.


	11. Onzième CV : Shura

Bonsoir chères lectrices!

Je vous envoie le onzième chapitre de cette série de CV un peu fous sur nos chevaliers/profs. J'ai moins tardé que pour le précédent, mais je suis quand même désolée d'avoir mis plus de deux semaines à l'écrire. J'ai parfois des illuminations d'écriture, donc je peux profiter, mais ici, les choses s'accélèrent pour moi, donc je dois tout gérer de front! Une fois que j'aurais terminé cette série là, je prendrais un peu de temps pour finir mes autres projets, et j'y verrais plus clair! En attendant, je vous remercie de tout coeur de votre soutien et votre engouement!  
Je remercie particulièrement celles qui me laissent une petite review, ça fait quand même bien plus plaisir quand on nous écrit un mot ;)

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

Onzième victime :** Shura.**

**PS : **Ma chère Ta-chan, j'espère que tu aimeras ce que je fais de notre chère petite chèvre! Je sais que tu l'apprécies, mais en sera-t-il encore de même après cette lecture? J'en doute! En tout cas, merci pour tout ma belle. Tu es un vrai soutien pour moi.

-Leia26 : merci encore de ton soutien! Je ne sais pas si notre cher Capricorne acceptera, mais on ne sait jamais ;)

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture!

* * *

Bonjour jeunes gens ! Comment vous portez vous en ce jour radieux ? Vous avez pu tester le cours de tir-à-l'arc alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? C'est brillant, non ? Moi j'aime beaucoup personnellement. Non, ce n'est pas mon côté scorpion pervers aimant mater les charmants jeunes hommes, je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler. De toute façon, son amant est bien trop jaloux…

Quoi, je ne vous en ai pas parlé ? Ola, mais quelle erreur ! Je vais corriger ça immédiatement ! En route pour un descriptif de M. Capricornus ! Olé !

* * *

Shura Capricornus dit « le fanatique à l'épée ».

**Origine **: Espagnol. (Oui, oui, le charme du Sud, la chaleur, les torses musclés, toussa, toussa… Je vous vois venir bande de dépravées ! Vous croyez quoi ? J'ai été élève avant vous je vous signale !)

**Âge **: 23 ans. (Vous avez vu, c'est pas courant d'avoir un âge correct pour enseigner dans le coin. Je me demande comment ils justifient ça auprès du Ministère du Travail quand même… C'est bizarre, vous ne croyez pas ?)

**Surnom** : « Shu' chéri» (par son charmant amant le prof d'histoire, même si le plus souvent, il se prend une beigne quand il l'appelle ainsi. En plus, moi je trouve ça super dur à prononcer ! Mais ce n'est que mon avis.), « la chèvre » (gentiment offert par… je vous le donne en mille, M. Scorpio et M. Gemini cadet. C'est fou, vous arrivez à deviner maintenant !), "Biquette"(cadeau du prof d'Italien), et enfin, « ShuShu » (trouvaille inestimable de M. Pisces. Les amis d'enfance, quelle plaie…). Les autres profs se contentent de son prénom, et c'est déjà pas mal.

**Fonction :** Professeur d'Espagnol la plupart du temps, mais il s'occupe également de l'option escrime. Non, ce n'est pas une blague, et oui, je sais que ça n'a aucun rapport. Mais pour une raison obscure, il est passionné par cette discipline, alors si vous avez envie de voir ce charmant jeune homme porter un pantalon moulant, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire hein… C'est fou ce qu'on peut trouver de l'attrait pour plein de choses dans cette Université !

**Signalement **: -Alors euh, comment vous dire ça ? Disons que la première fois que vous le croiserez, ce sera probablement lorsqu'il courra dans le couloir en hurlant « Pour la gloire d'Athénaaaaa ! », suivi de peu par son cher amant, tous deux vêtus d'armures étranges. (Oui, je sais ce que vous pensez, mais écoutez, chacun ses petits jeux pour entretenir sa vie de couple.) Donc je peux supposer que votre première impression ne sera pas excellente, mais vous auriez tort de rester braquées ! C'est quelqu'un de bien !

-Cheveux : Noirs et assez courts, le côté hispanique, vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? C'est fou, je n'ai jamais autant aimé l'Espagnol je crois…

-Yeux : Noir également ! Je vous assure, vous allez vous régaler en cours de langue ! (… Non, non, noooon ! C'est pas ce que je veux dire, roh !)

-Ne soyez pas surpris, mais il se balade dans l'Université avec une épée au côté, comme à l'époque des chevaliers. Ne paniquez pas, je sais qu'elle est très affutée, qu'elle fait vraiment peur, et qu'il a bien souvent un air sévère à la limite de la pulsion meurtrière sur le visage, mais si vous lui répondez « Viva Athéna ! » lorsqu'il appelle votre nom, ça devrait globalement bien se passer ! (Enfin je crois…)

**Tempérament** : -De nature plutôt affable, il vous aidera du mieux qu'il peut à progresser pendant son cours, tout en ayant cette formidable capacité à être le seul à parler. Je ne plaisante pas : comme je vous l'ai dit, il est fou de mythologie grecque, et en particulier de la Déesse Athéna (ce n'est pas une plaisanterie, vous trouverez ainsi une statue de cette dernière au beau milieu de votre salle de cours, alors je vous conseille de vous y faire, et même éventuellement de vous renseigner un peu sur cette dame, histoire de gagner des points dans le cœur de votre cher prof !). Vous aurez donc droit, à la place de cours normaux, à de longs monologues ennuyeux à mourir sur cette déesse, le tout en espagnol, et M. Capricornus compte sur vous pour prendre des notes. Je vous conseille de le faire, ça risque de tomber à l'examen !

-On notera chez ce charmant jeune homme une légère tendance meurtrière envers les enfants. Non, ce n'est pas une plaisanterie, prenez-moi au mot : il a failli trucider la petite fille du milliardaire qui subventionne l'école alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'un bébé ! Et étrangement, je suspecte que ce n'est pas uniquement parce que cette dernière n'arrêtait pas de pleurer, qu'elle était insupportable et qu'elle avait les cheveux violets, même si cela a dû jouer, bien évidemment. Aussi, bien que je sache que vous êtes des adultes pour la plupart d'entre vous, je vous déconseille d'emmener un jour votre petit frère, petite sœur ou cousin(e) à l'Université. A moins que vous souhaitiez vous en débarrasser, auquel cas… Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire. (Oui, navrée pour celles qui rêvaient du jeune homme parfait gentil avec les gosses… De toute façon, il est pris !)

-Habituez-vous assez rapidement à le voir corriger vos copies en hurlant « Excalibur ! », ça vous évitera d'être surpris à chaque fois. Non, il n'est pas fou (enfin, pas complètement), il s'agit simplement d'un mantra personnel visant à améliorer sa concentration. Et le fait qu'il soit intimement convaincu qu'il possède l'épée du roi Arthur dans le bras ou dans une autre partie de son corps n'entre pas en ligne de compte évidemment. Tout le monde a le droit d'avoir son jardin secret vous savez. C'est un peu comme M. Scorpio, une fois qu'on le sait, tout va bien. Mais je vous l'accorde, au début, c'est assez perturbant. J'ai moi-même sursauté plus d'une fois, je dois l'avouer.

-Comme je vous l'ai dit la dernière fois, il a eu une histoire assez compliqué avec M. Gemini aîné et sa tentative de prise de pouvoir. Lui et ses confrères les profs d'Italien et de Botanique ont un passé assez trouble, aimant tous les trois qu'on fasse preuve d'une main de fer sur le reste du corps enseignant, on n'a jamais vraiment su quel rôle ils avaient joué dans tout ce mic-mac. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'à votre place, je ne me fierais pas à ses abdos d'enfer… je veux dire, à ses arguments en béton, et je vous conseille donc d'y réfléchir à deux fois avant de le croire sur parole. Il a visiblement de grosses difficultés à avoir une opinion stable, et malheureusement, quand il se décide enfin, ça n'est JAMAIS la bonne décision. C'est presque pathologique à ce stade je pense. (Mmm ? Moui, c'est pas faux, tout le monde est un peu atteint ici de toute façon.)

-Son jeu préféré consiste à poursuivre le prof de philosophie en criant « Athena Exclamation » en compagnie des profs de langue ancienne et de littérature. Il s'agit visiblement d'une forme de bizutage à laquelle ils n'ont pas renoncé depuis des années, et le pauvre M. Virgo en fait encore des cauchemars. On ajoutera à cela sa tendance à le persécuter à coup de ciseaux, ayant visiblement ratée sa vocation de coiffeur, il aime à couper tout ce qui lui passe sous la main (dans tous les sens du terme), donc, si vous tenez à vos cheveux, je vous conseillerai de bien les attacher, ou de les cacher, ou bien sinon… de vous préparer à un relooking en règle. Il ne s'est jamais remis de ce refus des grandes écoles d'esthétique, et cela nous retombe dessus. (Entre ça et le prof de Botanique, croyez-moi, vous ne vous verrez plus jamais de la même façon à la fin de l'année !)

-Vous aurez sans doute fait le lien tout seul, mais il est espagnol, fanatique d'épées, avec de légères tendances meurtrières… Oui, je vous le donne en mille, ce cher Monsieur est un grand fan de corrida ! On aime ou on aime pas, chacun ses goûts, mais avant de faire le moindre commentaire, sachez qu'il a été torero avant de venir enseigner, donc méfiez-vous ! Il garde précieusement sa tenue dans un placard, je l'ai vue, à défaut de surprendre le moindre détail croustillant sur sa vie sexuelle avec le prof d'Histoire. (Sans rire, parfois, je me demande s'ils n'ont pas fait vœu de chasteté ces deux-là… C'est même pas drôle !). Il a collé quelques images de ses exploits sanglants sur les murs, donc si vous êtes un peu sensible… Regardez droit devant vous, c'est mon conseil ! Il n'apprécie pas qu'on vomisse sur sa statue, alors faites attention !

-Voilà… Sinon, c'est un prof gentil, qui fera son possible pour vous protéger des mauvaises notes. Assez mauvais pédagogue mais passionné par ce qu'il fait, vous vous habituerez assez vite à ses manières. Par contre, il est du genre terre à terre, alors les grandes envolées lyriques, évitez, il a déjà suffisamment à faire avec les poèmes interminables que lui écrit son cher Ayoros. On notera aussi chez lui quelques problèmes avec les personnes asiatiques, méfiance donc si vous êtes de cette nationalité… Il est du genre à littéralement décoller du sol si vous l'énervez donc bon…  
Mas sinon, vraiment, en dehors de _tout_ ça, vous allez vraiment vous éclatez avec lui ! C'est un amour ! Alors bon courage hein, on se voit très vite !

* * *

Voilà! Onzième CV bouclé! Plus que six! (Au cas où certains se demandent, je le répète : il me reste les deux derniers ors, Shion, et les trois juges des Enfers. Après ça, je devrais avoir terminé et je pourrais passer à autre chose!)  
J'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions!

A bientôt,  
Saharu-chan.


End file.
